


Interesting Times

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, hollence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women that cross paths and go on adventures together, as they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Interesting Times  
By: Astron Souls  
Pairing: Hollstein, LaFerry, Hollence (some) & OC  
Rating: T to E (explicit)  
Summary: Two women that cross paths and go on adventures together, as they fall in love.

She had always been a rebel, wanting to do what the other boys were doing; but her parents disapproved of it.

Always catching her training with the soldiers in the compound or knights from a very young age.

Carmilla wasn’t your typical girl, either she was the princess to the King and Queen; long dark hair, dark pools of amber brown for eyes and fair skin and a much defined jawline.

She loved sword fighting, throwing daggers and was pretty decent with a bow but her Father insisted she learn etiquette; her mother agreed.

So instead of in her favorite leather pants and being outside; she sits in a classroom, in a poofy dress.

One of those frilly ones, with lace and layers upon layers of fabric; in a pink-ish color.

She grits her teeth, reminding herself of the deal she was able to make with her parents; she attended classes till’ she was eighteen, then she could train to be a knight.

That day was coming quick; the next day to be exact and she was just wishing this class would finish, because it was her last.

“Princess, please pay attention!” her teacher raps a stick on the table in front of her, making her jump a little.

“Sorry” Carmilla replies, barely audible. ‘just a little longer’ she reminds herself.

As soon as the session ended, the princess tore out of the class room and down the hall; barely missing servants dong their duties.

Making a few turns, she slides in front of her bed chambers and swings the doors open, “Serena!!! GET THIS FUCKING DRESS OF ME!!!” 

“Of course Carm, don’t have to yell.” A handmaiden replies, closing the door and walking over to the impatient girl.

“Just get it off please, I hate this thing, and this place!” the brunette grumps, then takes a deep breath as the corset is untied, “So much better!”

Serena giggles as she puts the dress away, and brings back the princess’ favorite outfit.

It consisted of black leather pants that had a design stamped into the leg sides of fire traveling upwards towards the waist.

As well as a black three-quarter sleeve shirt that had a piece of leather to tie at the breast bone; the sleeves were specific to Carmilla’s tastes, for movement, but still have coverage.

Lastly Serena brings over black leather boots that went to the knee, with the same stamp design as the pants to finish off the outfit.

Carmilla then walks over to a dark wooden wardrobe, opening it to reveal a massive collection of weapons.

Reaching in, she pulls out a long sword already on a belt, with a dagger as well and anchors it around her waist; smiling at Serena.

“Thank you for the help Serena.” She smiles and walks out of her bed chambers, then immediately comes back, “My gloves?”

Laughter came from the handmaiden as she hands matching black leather gloves to the girl, “What would you do if I wasn’t around?”

“Lose all my shit.” Carmilla says, slipping the gloves on and flexing her fingers, “Okay, now I am gone, see you later.”

Serena waves as the princess bolts out of the room; and shakes her head still laughing.

 

~30 Minutes Later~

 

Carmilla’s forehead was already beading with sweat as she spars with her trainer, Danny.

Both moving in the sparring circle, lunging, dodging and parrying as the other makes a move or moving on the defense; neither notice her parents walk up.

Danny finally notices and stops; backing up and bowing slightly to the royal couple.

The brunette turns and grimaces, “Hello mom, dad,” she sheathes her sword and waits for one of them to speak.

“In a rush to start dear?” Her mother asks with a raised brow.

Smirking, Carmilla stays quiet watching her father step closer.

“Do you really wish the life of a knight?” He asks with concern in his eyes.

“Yes”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to be stuck in the palace, doing royal duties that really are pointless. I want to be out in the world helping.” She replies, setting her jaw.

The King looks at her a moment as if thinking, “Alright, you will always be the Princess, no matter what you choose but we shall support you.”

“WHAT!?” Her mother screeches as she moves closer, “We discussed this, she needs to find a husband!”

“She will be of age tomorrow to do as she wishes, I will not make my daughter miserable!” The king counters.

“She has responsibilities, to the country to us!” the Queen states angrily.

“She has a duty to be herself!” He states raising his voice.

All the while, Carmilla is watching this like a ping pong match and notices Danny do the same.

The Queen being angry was an understatement, her husband had just undermined her about their daughter after a lengthy private discussion.  
“I will not support this.” She growls out and leaves the training grounds in a huff.

The King sighs, shaking his head “I am sorry Carmilla, your mother is headstrong just like you. But I support you and if you make it through all the trials, I shall knight you myself.”

He smiles and gives his daughter a quick hug, which she returns and then he quickly leaves to find his wife.

Carmilla stands there for a minute, then looks at Danny “That was…interesting”

“That it was, and at least you have one parent’s approval.” The redhead states a bit sad.

The brunette walks up to her, “Their loss Danny, you are the best in every weapon, why do you think I chose you?”

“Cause’ I’m hot” Danny states matter-of-factly.

“Errr no, let’s just keep training”

Both laugh and begin again.

 

~5 Years Later~

 

“GENERAL! GET YOUR MEN BEHIND THAT LINE!!!” Came a commanding voice from a black knight’s helmet.

“YES SIR!!!” the man replies and commands his troops.

They were defending the southern border from hordes of barbarians that had formed to try and take over their land.

“SIR!!!???” A young man runs up to the horse the knight sat upon.

“Yes, what is it?” the knight asks.

“There is path a scout found to go around back to trap the hordes to end this sooner.” The boy huffs out trying to catch his breath.

“Good, show Danny the way and I will be there shortly to get going.” 

The boy nods and runs off.

Inside the helmet a smirk was on the knight’s lips, ‘if they only knew I am a woman, would they still follow me?’ they thought.

She looks around seeing the men hold the front line, “General keep the line and try to push back if you can, but not uselessly.”

He nods and she rides off to meet with her riders.

As she approaches she sees Danny yelling at a few of the men.

“Get on your fucking horses and get ready you twits!” the redhead yells, making them scramble up onto their steeds.

“Men getting out of hand?” the knight asks, stopping right next to the redhead.

“As always Ser Knight, I know the path we need to take, ready?” Danny asks.

“Lead the way.”

Quickly the group rides off into the forest to the west.

They weave around trees, jump over fallen trees and rocks as they go about a mile down, and then take a sharp turn south to get behind the horde.

There were proximately five hundred riding as the turned east to cut off any escape for their enemy and slowed down.

“Alright men listen to me!” the knight states, her armor gleaming under the sunlight that made it through the trees.

It revealed the fine details of flames that were engraved in the black plate armor.

“They are going to die today, no quarter! They have taken children, women, done unspeakable things and it must stop!!!”

She rides down the line and back as she yells out, “ONWARD TO VICTORY!!!!

Drawing her sword, the rest do the same; she spurs her horse into a gallop and her men follow screaming.

They burst into the clearing, quickly starting to cut the numbers down of the barbarians; who were taken off guard for a few seconds.

They easily cut a line through to the center of the battle, where the knight was knocked off her horse.

Quickly she gets up and regains footing, parrying a high blow from a man in front of her; she quickly moves slashing at the man’s stomach and hearing him scream as he falls to the ground in pain.

She moves in front of him, swinging her sword and cutting through the man’s neck swiftly; it falls to the ground and rolls, as his eyes go dark.

The woman moves through men as she fights back, not seeing an archer a ways off aiming for her as she downs another ma with her sword through his chest and back.

As she pulled the sword out, and ignored the squishy sound of steel removed from flesh, an arrow hit her in the back, in between a few armor plates.

She screams as she falls to one knee, sword still in hand and seeing Danny running towards her but the her view is blocked by a large muscular man smiling down at her.

“This is the day you die black knight!” He yells and tries to strike her head with his axe but she parries with her sword.

Every movement was painful, but the knight was damned if she would let him end her, grunting as she stays in defense and parrying the man in front of her; she was quickly getting tired.

Soon she fell to her knees gasping inside her helmet.

The barbarian grabs the helmet and yanks it off, stumbling back at seeing a woman was in armor.

“Well look at this, a woman? Easy to kill!” He states and goes to cut at her neck but a double bladed sword stops his ax just in time.

Carmilla looks up to see Danny glaring at the man and forcing him backwards, “Not easy to kill!”

As the two fought, Carmilla tried to breathe but it was getting difficult, the arrow was still in her back, just to the right of the spine.

She needed to get somewhere safe, somewhere that she could deal with this injury or die without having to suffer the pity of her men.

Slowly while the rest of the men beat down the barbarians she starts to walk off the field, parrying other men that tried to get to her.

About forty minutes later she is at the edge of the forest and whistles with all she had left for her horse; then looks back in time to see Danny behead the leader and become victorious.

She smiles, and with a grunt mounts her horse and rides deep into the trees.

Back on the battle field, Danny was making sure men were being bound, wounded were being tended too and looking for her friend.

But no one knew where the black knight was.

She walks back to where she had defended her leader, and only found the knight’s helmet, she wondered what had happened to the woman since she was hurt.

“Damn you Carmilla, what are you doing?”

She sighs, picking up the helmet and then heading back to camp to start on reports.

 

~A few hours later in a Cave~

 

Carmilla screams again, as she makes a third attempt to pull the arrow out and then screams again when she succeeds.

Tossing the bloody thing to the side, she slowly starts to unstrap her armor and pull off the chain mail; she knew she wouldn’t make it.

The arrow on closer inspection, had a sticky substance on it; poison.

It was like hot oil was racing through her body as she lay there trying to breathe.

“Is this how I die? Is this how I will waste away?” She asks to the dark cave around her, “There is so much more to do, the people need help!”

She lay there for what seemed like forever as blood seeped out of her wound onto the cold stone floor, flowing down into a pool of water.

Then the cave suddenly fills with smoke, making it harder to breathe but then forms into a being.

“You do not wish to die this day” it asks, finally taking the form of a young woman.

“I do not” Carmilla groans out, she only had a couple minutes left.

The young woman comes closer, “I can grant you immortality, you would be the first of your kind, but it comes with a curse.”

The knight not wanting to waste time, “What is the curse?”

“You will hunger for blood for your entire existence.”

“F-fine” She groans out.

The woman smiles, and slits her wrist; offering it to Carmilla.

The brunette grimaces and pushed the wrist away.

“Drink or you will die.”

Carmilla looks at her for a second, then grabs the wrist and begins to drink and was surprised at the taste.

It was sweet, but savory with a hint of…was that rosemary?

Too soon (at least to Carmilla) the woman pulls her wrist away, “Remember, you will hunger for blood for eternity.”

As quickly as she had come, she left; leaving Carmilla in the darkness.

Before the woman could even think about what just happened, her heart seized and gives out on her making her body completely still.

For long moments there was no movement, no breath, nothing that resembled life in the woman’s body; she had died.

 

~1 Week Later~

 

But then she suddenly sits up gasping, clutching her chest and looking around.

‘Did I dream that, am I dead?’ she asks in her mind, until she felt a burn in the pit of her stomach that rose to her throat; she was very thirsty.

Carmilla stands and notices she is no longer hurt, she turns around and inspects her back in the waters reflection; no mark.

“It wasn’t a dream….fuck I am thirsty…” She puts her armor back on and goes to the opening of the cave where her steed apparently had waited for her. 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed, but she mounted and headed east hoping to find a village.

TBC


	2. Meet Vampire Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women that cross paths and go on adventures together, as they fall in love.

She rode for a day until she finally found a village and entered the tavern, waving over a bar wench to get some mead.

It soon followed and she downed it in one go and ordered another, then another and another.

She was wondering why her thirst wasn’t sated, so she began thinking through what the woman told her.

“You shall hunger for blood for your existence.” Carmilla repeats, and smiles at the bar wench when she delivers another drink, and pays her.

She drinks the final mug and walks outside, patting her horse on the nose; then she smells it, the most tantalizing smell she ever uncovered.

Quickly Carmilla follows it and finds a young woman in the stable brushing a horse, the smell was coming from her.

Licking her lips, the knight moves closer sniffing the air; saliva pools in her mouth as she hears the woman’s heartbeat.

Wait hears? Carmilla blinks, and she heard a rushing sound like water but muted….was she hearing the woman’s blood flow?

Her brow crinkles in thought, and then realizes that she was made into a creature that would need blood to survive; a creature that no one really knew existed…a creature where she was the first of their kind…a vampire.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she feels fangs slip down and prick her bottom lip; without realizing she licks the blood of her lips and looks at the woman in front of her, who doesn’t even know she is there.

She never had a problem taking a life when it came to battle, and she still had her humanity (at least for now), she decides to leave.  
‘I will find an animal elsewhere or a rogue or something to…I can’t…’ 

Mounting quickly she rides off in no particular direction, under a hot sun.

 

~Many Years in the Future, Meet Laura~

 

“Good work everyone, especially you, Laura!” the instructor yells over the archery field.

Laura smiles, and slings her bow to her back and picks up her quiver of arrows; hooking it to her hip.

The girl was somewhat of a prodigy in archery, always the best in class and never missed her target ever; many of the other archers were jealous of her natural ability, because they had to work twice as hard.

She was shorter than most only standing at five foot two inches, but that made it easier for her to conceal herself and climb trees; as well as ride faster on horseback.

She was training to be a master at archery and she was nearing her completion, learning techniques that would make a grown man cringe when a skilled archer aims at him.

Walking off the field, Laura ignores the others calling out to her and giving her insults; she had better things to do than worry about some jealous idiots.

Walking to her cottage, she smiles as she sees a familiar redhead sitting on the bench next to the door “Hey Danny, what’s up?”

She opens the door and the taller woman follows her in.

“It’s the fifteenth anniversary of her death.” Danny states as she sits hard on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Laura frowns, her friend was always like this at the anniversary of Carmilla’s death “I know, and I am sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t hurl yourself into danger, or get yourself killed.” Danny huffs, “I just wanna bring her back and slap her across the face for her stupidity.”

“Well you can’t, but you can honor her by living.” 

Danny nods and watches Laura put her things away, she was starting to notice just how attractive the shorter woman was.

Dark blond hair that was up in braids right now from archery, that usually hangs to the middle of her back, a contagious smile; gorgeous amber eyes.

While Danny was staring and thinking, Laura got a couple cups of cider and sat next to her friend.

“Hey, Danny!” She says to get the woman’s attention and startling the redhead.

“Oh yeah sorry” She looks at Laura, “Oh thanks!” she takes the offered cup.

“What were you thinking about?” the blond asks.

“Nothing, just zoning…so how was practice?” Danny asks, trying to get off what she was thinking about.

Laura sips her drink, “It was great, I think I have two more and I am done.”

“That’s amazing, we should celebrate!!!” Danny exclaims, getting a big smile on her face.

Chuckling Laura shakes her head, “Not now, I want to complete everything and then hit the road for a while.”

Danny frowns, “Gonna leave here for a while huh?”

“Yeah, need to get away for a bit, plus you will be busy training more soldiers, hell you command the army now!” 

“Yeah…yeah…” the redhead states and sighs, “How long will you be away?”

Setting her cup down, Laura bites her bottom lip “I have no idea, but may be at least six months.”

“Well…just be safe okay?” Danny says quietly.

“I will, plus I am a killer Archer and decent with a knife ya know” Laura says smiling, knowing how protective Danny was of her since they met.

“Good, good then I’ll be here doing my thing…” Danny says smiling again.

 

~Two Practices Later~

 

Danny stood in Laura’s house doorway as the small woman easily mounts a large brown horse with saddle bags.

“Have fun out there, and stay safe Laura” Danny walks up, patting the horse’s neck and the blonde’s thigh.

Laura takes her friend’s hand, “I’ll come back, no worries Danny, and I’m tougher than I look.” 

Both laugh and the redhead steps back as Laura spurs her horse into a walk, then looks back “Keep my place clean!!!”

Danny laughs and nods, “Will do!” she replies, then watches her friend until she couldn’t see her anymore.

On the road Laura was keeping her eyes open, looking at trees, wildlife and keeping an eye out for any trouble.

She carried her bow on her back, and quiver on her saddle for ease of access, plus she had a long sword as well.

Even dressed more for the road, with simple brown leather pants, matching leather boots and gloves with a tan top and a dark brown cloak over it all.

She began to hum to herself as the day drew on and the sun began to set; it would be a few hours before she would even consider stopping for the night.

Laura knew it was risky to ride at night, but she really wanted to ride and gaze at the stars.

As she rode, the sky becomes darker and the stars shine bright with only a few clouds in the sky; a small breeze was going passing the feint smells of the forest underneath her nose.

Taking a deep breath she smiles, happy she decided to leave home for a bit; but then she heard something feint up ahead.

She spurs her horse into a trot and then slows as the noise gets louder; there was a fight going on.

She stops her horse and dismounts, moving swiftly through brush to get to a small clearing; revealed in that clearing was a knight battling what looked like four rogues.

‘Let’s help him out’ she says to herself and draws her sword, rushing out of the brush and catching two off guard.

She notices the knight slash the neck of one man, and grimaced at the blood that splashed out as well as the sound of tearing flesh.

Shaking it off she focuses on the two that decided she was an easier target, smirking she easily cut down the first man that charged; but didn’t kill him, just cut a foot off.

The second charged and tackled her to the ground, but she was able to knock him out with the hilt of her sword and push him off.

Getting up she looks over at the knight and sees him towering over a man, ready to thrust his sword into the man’s chest.

“STOP!” Laura yells running over, but quickly retreats a few steps as the sword is now pointed at her.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you too?” the knight asks, stepping on the man’s foot to keep him from crawling away.

“I uhh have none, just do you have to kill him?” Laura asks with uncertainty.

“I don’t have too, I want too.” The knight states, “They attacked me, by right as a knight I own their lives.”

Laura clears her throat, “Well yes, Milord you do but, I believe you can spare him…he seems to fear you enough now.”

The knight looks at the man, then pulls of the helmet revealing a woman “No man fears a woman.” She then thrusts the sword into the man’s chest.

He screams clutching at the blade in his chest, cutting his hands in the process.

Laura cringes and looks away, the sound alone of a sword tearing through muscle and bone was sickening enough.

Within seconds the man is dead and the woman pulls her sword out and begins to clean it on the grass below their feet.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Laura huffs.

“No, I didn’t” the dull tone of the knight was uncaring. “You left two alive…why?”

Laura looks at the man out cold and the other trying to stop the bleeding from the loss of his foot.

“That one” points to the one footed man, “Will most likely die, the other is knocked out, I try to avoid taking lives if possible.”

Carmilla looks at this small woman, “You look ready for battle though, however you hold the sword like it’s not your primary weapon.”

The smaller woman looks shocked, that this knight even noticed, “I am an archer but know how to use a sword.”

The knight walks over to the man with one foot, shielding what she was about to do with her body so this newcomer wouldn’t see.

Quickly she bites into the man’s neck and covers his mouth drinking in deeply, almost purring at the taste and sated feeling she gets.

Once done she slashes the throat and gets up “They don’t deserve to live.”

Laura sighs, “Well I guess it’s your choice, after all they attacked you.”

She quickly looks away as the woman beheads the man that was knocked out.

“Of course, so why did you intrude?” 

“I uhhh thought you may need uhm help.” The blond replies pulling her hood back, “I’m Laura by the way.”

“Carmilla, Ser Knight” Carmilla states and whistles, smiling when a large black horse runs up and nuzzles into her neck.

Laura watches as the knight puts her helmet back on, “Nice to have met you Ser Knight.”

“Wish I could say the same, Laura.” Carmilla replies then gallops away.

“Wow…what a bitch…” Laura mutters as she walks back to where she left her horse.

She mounts quickly, and begins her journey again; thinking on what she witnessed moments ago, wondering what that mysterious woman did to the one man.

Soon she was lost in theories and ideas, Laura didn’t notice the rain begin; when it thundered, it jolts the woman out of her zoning.

Looking around, Laura hopes to find something to take shelter in and sees a light ahead so speeds her horse to a gallop.

Within a few minutes she arrived at an Inn, she notices the same black horse that the knight rode off on, sighing she walks her horse to the stables and smiles seeing a stable hand.

She pays him and he takes her horse, and the black horse to just help out a fellow traveler.

She moves into the inn and sighs when the warmth hits her.

“Hello and welcome to the Old Mare Inn.” A man says from behind a bar.

She smiles and walks up, “Mead please.” She puts a few coins down and thanks him when she gets her drink.

Moving around, she decides to sit next to the fire; not noticing the cloaked figure there already.

Sitting down, she warns her hands.

“Following me?” a voice asks.

Laura looks up into the eyes of the knight, “Oh uhm no, just a coincidence.”

Carmilla nods and goes back to her drink, “I suggest, even if it is a coincidence, not to follow me.”

“Point taken, really.” Laura states, and curls up in her chair; gazing at the fire.

Both women stay silent, enjoying the warm fire as the rain falls outside.

TBC


	3. Unwilling Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when our two favorite women team up?

The horse was getting tired but the rider seemed to never tire as the sun shown above on black plates.

It was odd to Carmilla that she could be out in the sun, any legends of so called vampire’s couldn’t be out in sun or have garlic; she even entered a church and nothing happened.

She was going through a mental check list, she had fed on a few rogues in the forest and left the bodies for the animals.

Also ate food to see what would happen, and nothing actually happened minus a slight distaste in the mouth.

She smirks as she remembers eating that loathsome priest, the bastard was abusing a poor girl that had come to confessional.

It took a few seconds to make the girl run away, then turning attention to the priest cowering on the floor.

Without a second thought the knight was on him, fangs buried in hot flesh; from recent activities the blood was like a raging river inside his veins.

She enjoyed taking life now, as the last of her humanity begins to slip away; or so she thought.

But she didn’t stop at drinking; while he was still alive she tore his stomach open, intestines, stomach and various other organs falling to the floor.

She made him pay, with her one last spark of humanity for what he did to that girl; then when she was done, tore his head off and stuck it on the alter as a warning.

Coming back out of her memory, she hears something about a mile ahead and to the left; she spurs her horse to go faster.

As she nears, there is a crossroads and a wagon and a few horses.

‘Oh supplies, this looks promising’ she thinks as she approaches and seeing two men in a fist fight.

She rides up and notices a woman and her child watching the fight; so she stops her horse right next to them.

“OH!” The woman yelps and jumps back suddenly seeing a large horses head, “Dear me, apologies Milord.” 

She and her son bow and Carmilla nods back, “What’s going on here?”

“My husband is defending his honor against this young man that insulted our family.” 

“And he’s kicking the guys butt!” the little boy exclaims excitedly.

Carmilla stays on her horse and watches the brawl for a moment before she sniffs the air and groans.

“Milord?” the woman asks, hearing the knight groan.

“It’s nothing, another person approaches.”

As soon as the words were out, a cloaked figure rides up on a brown horse and up next to Carmilla. 

“Ser knight, good to see you again.” Laura states pulling back her hood and letting golden locks fall on her shoulders.

“Wish I could say the same archer.”

The blond chuckles and looks at the two men, “Uhm….?”

Carmilla sighs in her helmet, “Defending honor against the young lad.”

“Oh…” Laura moves to draw an arrow, until a sword is at her wrists.

“Do not interrupt someone else’s issue, you have a bad habit of that.” Carmilla states as she looks through the slits of her helmet at the blond.

“Okay, fine” Laura huffs and watches as the sword is put away, “You use that thing too much.”

“Maybe I should use it a little more, you talk too much.” Carmilla states with gritted teeth at the archer.

The archer simply rolls her eyes and waves at the little boy who seemed entranced with the two of them.

Without a word Carmilla is gone, all everyone saw was the back-end of the horse.

“Sorry for her, she’s a bit uptight.” Laura states, taking a drink from a water skin.

“Wait that knight is female?” The woman asks in shock.

The blond laughs, “Yeah, but she is good with a sword, which much is very true. I’m gonna head off as well, good luck.”

She quickly departs and heads the same direction as Carmilla, for some reason she felt she had too.

After a few hours on the road, Laura was beginning to wonder if she would catch up to this mystery knight.

“You know, I said not to follow me.” 

Laura jumps in her saddle, “Fuck, you startled me!”

Carmilla (now with helmet off) smirks, “Serves you right for following me.”

“Well you just so happened to be going the way I am going is all.” The blond defends.

Raising a brow, the knight gives a look of ‘do you think I am an idiot?’

“Okay fine, I was following you damn it.”

Carmilla laughs, “Can’t lie worth shit can you?”

Laura shakes her head, and then notices that woman’s horse had fallen into step with her own.

“So why are you following me?” the raven haired woman asks.

Before Laura could answer, bandits surrounded them “How does this always happen around you?”

She immediately draws her bow and knocks an arrow, at the same time Carmilla pulls out her sword.

“All your belongings or your life.” A bandit growls out.

“Hmmm…how about let us through or your life?” Carmilla states calmly; too calmly for Laura.

Laura counts about ten bandits, she wasn’t sure she could handle even half of them, “Carmilla…uhh what…”

Nonchalantly, the knight hops off her horse and holds out her sword, “You dare challenge a knight? You dare challenge the Black Knight?”

One bandit murmured about the legends of the black knight from the last fifteen years.

Laura’s own eyes widened, she knew the rumors but didn’t think they were true.

After the Black Knight fell and disappeared in battle, there had been sightings of another but never did she expect it to be a woman.

The leader of the bandits steps forward, “No woman is a knight.”

Carmilla turns her wrist slightly to show a knight’s signet ring “You will pay for that insult, boy.”

The bandit had to react fast as a large sword came at his midsection, only getting his tunic but just barely missing him.

This knight was fast, too fast to be human or so he thought as they began to battle.

Before he could bark out commands however, the archer had already taken out four men with her arrows, and was working on three more. 

He had his hands full with this female knight.

“You never say a woman cannot be anything!” she yells at him, and with two fake swings she moves in and cuts a hand off; smirking when bone crunches and blood spills to the ground as the hand flies away from his body.

The man doesn’t scream, but growls as he looks at the handless limb and getting slightly dizzy, but surges forward at her.

Shaking her head, Carmilla braces herself as she pulls a hand back in a gauntlet encased fist; then makes contact with the man’s face as he gets to her, sending him flying back about twenty yards.

The nose crunched under the hit, the jaw fractures and splinters as the man hits the ground on his back, then hits a tree cracking his back in two pieces.

He was spluttering out blood from his lips as she approached him, “Now, who can’t be a knight?”

The bandit tries to speak but nothing but gurgling noises and blood came through.

Dark eyes locked onto his blue, and he felt fear overtake him as she stalks closer; as she got closer, he saw her fangs protrude from her lips.

All the while Laura was shooting arrows at various bandits, five were dead, three were injured and now she was on the ground with sword in hand as the last was coming at her.

‘I really hate killing!’ she thinks, but knew it was either them or her, and she wanted to live.

The clash of metal rang out as the swords connected, the bandit pushing her back and off her footing but was able to quickly regain balance.

They traded blows till the bandit sliced her right thigh on the back making her cringe and bit back a scream of pain.

He smiles at her, but not for long as a small dagger was thrust into his groin area and he falls over grabbing his crotch.

“I really hate men who enjoy hurting women.” Laura states, “But I am not usually a killer unless it’s to save lives or my own.”

She pulls the dagger out, trying not to cringe at the weird popping sound coming from his pants.

“I doubt you’ll live, if you do, doubt you will ever have any ‘extra’ fun ever again.” She walks back to her horse deciding not to retrieve her arrows, she would just buy more.

She begins to tend to her wound.

Looking around the blond sees Carmilla walking back from a totally disfigured bandit leader; he wasn’t recognizable as human at all.

“Have fun?”

Carmilla smiles for the first time in Laura’s presence “Let’s say that was very satisfying.”

Laura grimaces a bit at the smile, “You are strange but I have an offer for you.”

Mounting her horse, the knight turns to her “That is?”

“I know you rather be alone, but seeing as we just took on 10 bandits, why not stick together for a while…maybe do some good?”

Laura bites her bottom lip, which draws the other woman’s eyes down to look then back up.

Sighing Carmilla puts on her helmet, “Just don’t say shit about how I deal with people and I will agree to it.”

“You mean killing and killing?” the blond asks.

“That would be it, I will kill whoever I think deserves it, and without your input.”

The knight looks at the archer, and Laura could see between the slits at the challenge in those dark eyes.

“Agreed…for now.” Laura states.

Both horses begin to go at a slow walk before Carmilla stops and jumps down searching the men.

“What are you doing?” 

“Waste not…” the knight replies finding small bags of gold coins, she also retrieves the arrows and a few other pricey objects.

Walking over, she hands the bloody arrows to Laura, and a few bags of gold; then remounts.

The blond looks at her in shock.

“What…they weren’t needing the stuff, and honestly free gold…don’t complain.” Carmilla states as they continue on what was now their journey together.

 

~Later That Night~

 

They arrived at an Inn and got a room, thankfully mostly private but they did have to share with each other; which was something they had done before.

Carmilla had stripped her armor and donned some more casual leather wear, while Laura changed into a greener colored outfit before they headed downstairs for a bite to eat.

They sat at a corner table as a woman brings them food and drink; as well as shamelessly flirting which Laura ignores but Carmilla smiles at the woman.

“Just don’t bring her to our room” Laura states flatly before taking a bite of bread.

“No worries cutie, I won’t.” Carmilla replies sipping mead and watching the waitress walk away.

Laura shakes her head and continues eating.

After a while both women finished their meals, the blond moves to go upstairs and notices Carmilla follow their waitress outside.

“May be a woman, but still a player like most knights.” Laura states to herself as she gets ready for bed.

At the moment Carmilla had the woman pinned against the barn wall behind the Inn/Tavern, fangs buried in the woman’s shoulder as she has a snack.

Soon the woman was drained, and dropped to the ground; wiping her mouth Carmilla walks into the inn again.

Heading upstairs, she makes sure her lips were clean before entering the room; she had perfected keeping her thirst in line for only the recent years and well didn’t need to be discovered.

Quietly she slips in.

“That was quick…”

She turns to see Laura just getting into bed.

“Eh, she was a bit too drained.” Carmilla chuckles in her head and starts to get ready for bed.

“I’m sure”

The blond blows out her candle and covers up; closing her eyes.

“Night Carmilla.”

The vampire looks up shocked, no one not even family had ever said that to her, “Uhm…night.”

Crawling into bed, Carmilla closes her eyes and meditates; since she can’t sleep.

This was going to be an interesting journey.

TBC


	4. Feelings & Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHat happens when feelings are realized, and Carmilla tells L aura what she really is.

Chapter 4: Feelings & Discoveries

It had been a few weeks as the archer and knight rode together from town to town; helping folks that paid well when the chances came up.

Now both women had stopped at a large lake, and enjoying a bath as they cleaned up.

Carmilla was in a deeper area of the water, seeming to dive under the surface for a few minutes at a time; causing Laura to have mini heart attacks.

The blond sighs when she sees the woman come back through the water, “You really like to scare me don’t you, like you did in Edenberg?”

The knight smirks, “Please, that was hardly a scare…you didn’t hang did you?”

The woman was now walking towards shore, and noticed the blonde’s eyes were riveted to her dripping wet body.

“Oh hey no I wasn’t but that was damn close, I do not like being criminal bait!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, “You were perfectly safe, I was there”

She was putting on a riding leather outfit that was very form fitting, looking over her shoulder she smiles “See something you like, Laura?”

The archer blushes and looks away, she knew she was taking longer looks than needed; the past few weeks she had grown quite attracted to the knight.

“I uhh, am just gonna wash my hair…” Laura stammers and does just that, dipping her hair in the water.

The knight laughs as she dries her hair, and situates her belt and sword on her hip; keeping an ear listening to everything around them.

She watches Laura, the blond was scrubbing her hair and had her back to the knight.

Carmilla couldn’t help but admire the muscles that flexed with each movement.

Soon Laura was making her way to the shore, and Carmilla leans on a rock watching her.

“Would you turn around?” the archer demands covering herself the best she can with her hands.

“Why, both women, and you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Carmilla states in a lower voice.

Laura blushes and huffs, grabbing her back quickly and moving behind a bush, “You are insufferable, Carm”

The knight looks at the blond, no one but her right hand had ever called her that, but she really didn’t mind that Laura called her that.

The vampire was wondering what was going on with herself, she felt drawn to the archer; but not just physically, there was something emotionally pulling her in.

By now Laura was dressed and wondering what had the other woman lost in thought, walking u she snaps her fingers.

“Carm?”

“Hey, ready to go?” The knight asks as she blinks.

“You okay?” the blond asks, as both of them move to their horses.

Carmilla mount and looks at the woman, “I’m fine was just thinking.”

“About what?” Laura asks as she mounts and they start to ride east towards Carmilla’s and Laura’s home town.

Neither knew the other was born there, let alone that one was extreme royalty.

“Oh just the past few weeks…” Carmilla sighs internally and wonders why she is even opening up to a human.

“It hasn’t been that bad has it?” the archer asks ducking under a branch.

“Actually, and if you tell anyone I will deny it, but I have quite enjoyed it.” The knight replies as they finally make it onto a road.

That statement made the blond quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

“You enjoy riding and working with me?”

“I do”

“Wow”

“What?”

“Never thought I would hear you say that but…”

Carmilla halts her horse and looks at the blond, “What?”

Laura looks up smiling “I’ve enjoyed it too, kinda wish we could keep doing it.”

Cocking her head to the side, Carmilla gives a faint smile “Maybe we can”

“Really?” the archer asks with excitement.

“We do make a good team, and dare I say…I like being around you.”

The older woman leans back in the saddle, and sighs.

“Carmilla, I have to ask something and I am not sure how you are going to take it, but from what you said earlier….”

“Spit it out woman.”

“Right, uhh I uhm….well I like…what I mean is that I very much enjoy your company and that I…” Laura trails off blushing again.

“You like me”

The statement took the archer off guard and she almost fell off her horse.

“You know?”

“I figured it out not too long ago.” Carmilla looks back at the human, but her eyes were softer, gentler in their look.

Again Laura was taken off guard but this time more pleasantly and if she was reading those eyes right…

“D-do you like me too?”

All the knight does is give a slight nod in response, but that was all the blond needed to leap over and give the woman a hug.

Now the vampire was caught off guard, having to catch the woman before she fell; then finding herself returning the hug but quickly pushes away a bit.

“Well yes, I may like you but hugs are very odd.”

“Sorry…” Laura looks down sheepishly and starts to dismount Carmilla’s horse when arms stop her and pull her back into the saddle.

Now she was more comfortable and facing the knight completely, however she did not look up.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing…but other than a hug I was thinking…” 

The vampire moves a hand to the side of the woman’s face and draws the woman to meet her gaze.

Eyes lock for a few seconds before both lean in, and lips then press together.

Instinctively Laura moves a hand into Carmilla’s hair, on the back of her head as they keep kissing; getting completely lost in each other.

Soon Carmilla realizes that the blond needs to breathe and pulls back slowly.

Laura slowly opens her eyes, “Wow…”

The knight smiles and gently moves a few strands of hair from the smaller woman’s face.

Without another word, the archer pulls Carmilla back into a kiss; wanting to taste more of those sweet lips.

Both women reveled in the feel of the other’s lips, now both bruised from kissing but neither wanting to stop.

Then the blond pulls back and gasps for air, but notices Carmilla not even breaking a sweat wit breathing.

“Carm, are you even breathing?”

The knight seems to contemplate, “Just breathing really low is all.”

“Okay…” Laura states a bit confused but for now just keeps the questions in her mind, “As long as I know you are alive is all.”

For a split second there was a pained expression on the knight’s face, then replaced with the normal neutral one she wore when they traveled and ran into people.

“Let’s clean up and get going, I don’t like staying in place long.”

Nodding the blond starts to pick up blankets, cups and things as they get ready to go.

 

~Time Shift, few days later~

 

Laura sat against a tree as she ate her bread; watching the sun rise over the hills.

She was thinking about a few days ago when her companion had kissed her and took her breath away.

Of course there have been many kisses since then, but she never knew the knight felt the same till’ that kiss.

A sound brings her out of her thoughts and she looks around; settling on some bushes.

After a few minutes a tall man emerges, carrying a bucket and a fishing pole; he didn’t even notice the archer by the large tree.

Then suddenly a little boy bursts through the brush, “DAD!!!” he exclaims excitedly, swinging his own bucket and pole.

Both wore the same type clothing, cotton brown pants with cloth boots, tan peasant tops with a string and the father wore a vest.

Laura watches as the father shows his son how to hook a worm, and giggles when the son tries.

After getting both hooks in the water with the bait on it, the father turns to grab his bucket and pauses.

“Apologies Milady, didn’t know anyone else was here.” He states a bit nervously.

The blond smiles, “No bother at all, I hope you catch some fish.” She replies and gets up gathering her things.

“Thank you, have a good day milady.” The man states and makes the bucket his seat, until they catch a few fish.

Quickly Laura moves through the forest back towards the campsite.

As she gets closer the smells assault her nose; smelling like eggs and bacon.

She enters the clearing and sure enough the brooding woman was over the fire cooking eggs and bacon; the archer smiles to herself and walks over.

“Good morning cutie, enjoy the sunrise?” the knight asks, not looking from the fire.

“Very beautiful….” Laura says watching Carmilla, “and the sunrise was too.”

Carmilla raises a brow and looks up slightly with a knowing smirk but not saying anything.

“So when did you get up?” Laura asks, trying to hide her blush.

“About an hour ago” Carmilla says straightening up, and handing Laura a plate.

In truth, she had not slept at all; only faked it, as soon as Laura had gone into a deep sleep Carmilla went on a hunt.

She found herself hunting less with the archer around, and she wasn’t sure if she minded actually.

Looking over, the dark haired woman chuckles seeing the archer scarf down her food, “If I didn’t know better, you never had eggs and bacon before.”

“Ha…ha…just hungry” the blond states and finishes off her plate, noticing Carmilla hadn’t touched hers “Not hungry?”

The knight looks at her plate, then hands it over with a smirk “Not really, snacked while I cooked.”

Smiling Laura takes it and finishes it in minutes, “So what’s on the agenda today?”

“Well a village nearby has a dragon problem we could look into, the reward is 2600 gold coins, be a nice split between us and I could get my armor repaired again.”

Carmilla looks at the pack containing her damaged armor from the most recent escapade.

“Yeah, those ogres really roughed it up huh?” Laura asks with a frown.

“It happens, but this could set us for a while, and you have been talking about visiting home lately…could head that way after this.”

Laura nods, “Danny is probably worried sick about me.”

“Danny?” Carmilla asks slightly worried.

The archer hears the slight difference in tone, “Oh no she is the General of the King and Queen’s Army, my best friend.”

“Danny Lawrence?”

“How do you…”

“I have a confession to make Laura…and I have no idea how you will react after this…” 

She trails off and looks everywhere but at Laura.

“What that you are the fallen General that was lost in the great battle that saved this kingdom?”

Carmilla’s head whips around in shock, “How did you?”

“Please, you identify yourself as the ‘Black Knight’, only one was the General of the Army, and rumor had it heir to the throne as well.”

Laura watches the woman closely, was Carmilla squirming?

“Well then only one other thing to tell you, since you know that already…”

The knight moves to a tree and pulls out a very much alive wolf, but it’s muzzle was broken so not much sound was coming out; the occasional whimper was all that was heard.

“Carm?”

“Laura, you probably notice I don’t eat food much…at least human food…”

“I know you don’t eat a lot…”

“That is because I need blood to survive…” the knight states holding up the one hundred and twenty five pound wolf easily in one hand.

“Whoa you are strong…wait what kind of blood?” Laura was starting to get nervous.

“Animal blood suffices for a while, but human blood satisfies the hunger.” Carmilla states, “I’m a vampire….well not a vampire…THE vampire, only one in this world.”

“No, you are sick or something a disease, vampires don’t exist!” Laura replies, inching into the log behind her.

“Laura, I am…” Carmilla bares her fangs and eyes go dark, “I only drink from low life’s and idiots…but I have been on an animal diet since I met you.”

“So…y’you’re a vampire!” the archer states and grabs her dagger.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and bites into the wolf, draining it dry.

Laura cringes as she watches, hearing the bones in the wolf snap and the very quiet noise of the woman drinking.

Soon Carmilla drops the animal in a bush for other animals to consume and wipes her mouth; then slowly turns back to Laura.

“Whoa Laura!” She steps back as a dagger is waved in her direction, and too close for her liking.

May not kill her, but it still hurts being struck by one.

“You are telling me you are a monster?” Laura asks a bit angrily, her nervousness completely gone.

“No…no…I thought I was for years, but you have shown me different!” 

She still had her hands up, showing she wouldn’t attack.

“But we have been practically living together! Oh fuck…you kissed me!”

“Laura…LAURA!”

Carmilla yells after the blond, who runs into the forest.

“Fuck…”

TBC


	5. Coming to Terms & Unexpectedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Carmilla and Laura be able to move past this together, and what is Danny doing around?

Laura ran as fast as she could away from the campsite, she didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do; all she knew is she had to get space between herself and Carmilla.

Suddenly the blond runs into something soft but study, falling backwards with a thud she looks up into the dark eyes of Carmilla.

"Laura..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Laura yells, scooting backwards until he back hits a boulder stopping her movement.

"Laura, I'm not going to eat you...I swear it." the vampire's voice wavered just a little but enough where the human woman could hear it; however the blond was way to scarred to realize it.

"Not going to eat me?" she asks and it causes the vampire to laugh, "Don't laugh at me!"

Smiling Carmilla takes a step closer, "No I won't eat you. at least the eating that causes death that is."

Laura chews her bottom lip, "What do you mean by that?" She still didn't want to get close to Carmilla but she was also curious.

"Eventually it'll click in that pretty head of yours cutie, now will you stop trying to run...I can outrun you and I rather not chase you over the entire kingdom..."

Sitting down, the vampire makes sure to keep space between them, showing she cared about the human but respecting that she was scared at the moment.

"I thought vampire's were a myth, something they told us to force us to behave..." the younger woman states as she rests her head on the boulder.

"They were a myth, until I almost died from a poisoned arrow in a cave..." the vampire starts but trails off, wondering if she really should be telling this part of her story.

"How were you changed, are there more of you...are you the first one?" Laura spits out the questions so fast, no normal person could've understood.

Chuckling Carmilla smiles, "Let's see...a being came to me, I died and woke up a vampire after that, not that I know of...I dunno if any I fed on turned or not and yes I am the first vampire."

"Wow..."

Carmilla watches the woman process the information, "Laura..."

The blond lifts her head, looking at the vampire "Yeah?"

"I still like you, an I uhm hope this...I hope you can get used to this?" dark eyes look back at the blond with worry.

Sitting up more, Laura frowns "This is all very weird...I mean I like you but this whole vampire thing is scary..."

Scooting closer Carmilla sighs, "How can I prove I won't hurt you...I rather die than hurt you..."

"How can you be in sunlight?"

This took the vampire off guard a bit, "Uhh no idea, I just can apparently...I mean I do get a bit light headed sometimes but it's not too bad."

Laura nods and looks at her hands, "Alright, I'm gonna uhhh trust you...I mean you have been a vampire this entire time and ya haven't eaten...OH!"

A light bulb goes on over her head, about Carmilla's earlier eating inuendo.

All the vampire can do is smirk as the woman, knowing why that 'oh' suddenly came.

The blond blushes from her cheeks and down her neck which made Carmilla smile even more; she was glad to have this effect on the woman.

"So when you meant eat me...you meant EAT me..." Laura says now turning even redder when the vampire nods in response. "Anyway...I mean I have no reason to not trust you, and well I do really really like you so...where are we going next?"

Sighing in relief Carmilla gets up and offers her hand to Laura, who hesitantly takes it and is pulled up; finding herself very close to the vampire very quickly.

"Well that village with the dragon problem and then perhaps back home...well your home?" Carmilla states, wondering what will happen when she returns to her hometown.

Coincidentally the same town that Laura s from, an what would Danny do when she sees her or her parents for that matter.

"That sounds good, this dragon...we know anything about it yet?" Laura asks, without realizing she leans into the vampire as they walk back to the campsite.

"Well this is what I know..."

 

~A few hours later~

 

Both women had split as soon as they hit the village of Canter, Laura going to the leather shop and Carmilla going to the blacksmith; both had agreed to meet up when they found out more information on this dragon problem.

Carmilla was waiting for the blacksmith to finish a small blade he was working on, watching as the tip gets red hot and then he starts to hammer it smooth before dipping it in water and repeating the process.

After about an hour he was done, "Apologies mi'lady, what can I do for you Miss?"

Smirking the woman pushes off the beam she was leaning on, "It's Ser Knight, and I need my armor repaired and weapons sharpened, I am here with my partner to deal with your dragon problem."

She sets a large bag down in front of him, with her black armor and sets her daggers and sword beside it.

He looks over the armor, "Apologies Ser Knight, this is very unique armor...the only time I saw this was when I was commissioned by the General of...oh by the gods!"

He immediately bows, "Forgive me General, I didn't recognize you."

"Stand up, I am no longer general, I wa forgotten long ago." She states with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"I still honor those worthy Highness...I will gladly repair your armor free of charge, weapons will cost however." He states looking at the blade of the sword.

"Thank you and I can pay easily, when will it all be ready?" She asks, looking around his shop.

"Give me two days and everything will be ready." He says setting the weapons aside and grabbing a pauldren.

She nods and leaves him to his work, as she steps out into the sun squinting she decides she needs a snack.

Walking down the main road of the village, she passes the leather shop.

Inside Laura was haggling with the store keeper on some brown leather's she wanted that could give her more protection from the elements as well as in a fight.

"Two thousand is too much, it's only worth one thousand and I am offering twelve hundred!" she growls out, holding up the leather shoulder pauldren that had steel inside it.

"Seventeen hundred, I can go no cheaper." the man states.

"Did you make it or order it?" She asks, seeing a symbol in the corner of the pad that didn't match up to his own symbol.

"I uhm..." he stutters.

"twelve hundred for the whole set! You don't even make your own crap..." she states standing straighter and looking him in the eye.

He thinks for a moment then sighs, "twelve hundred and your silence."

"one" she puts the twelve hundred pieces on the counter, "I'll be back tomorrow please make sure it is all ready."

He nods, and watches as the woman walks out of the shop and gathers everything to get it ready to her specifications.

Whistling as she leaves and turning to her right, she heads towards the tavern a little way down the road, dodging travelers on horses or in carriages.

"Dang you would think they would watch out."Laura grumbles, hand resting on a small dagger in a relaxed manner; as she reaches the tavern, her steps slow and she looks to see if Carmilla was around outside.

Seeing no sign of the vampire she walks into the tavern, then eyes go wide as she sees Carmilla in a corner wiping something red from her lips; she rushes over.

"Do not tell me you ate someone!" the blond whisper growls at the woman, then she realizes her hand is in a bowl of sauce.

"Your hand is in my tomato sauce..."Carmilla states with a growl, holding up apiece of bread she wants to dip into it.

Sheepishly Laura removes her hand and sits down, "Sorry..."

Carmilla dips her bread and takes a bite, "Ya know cupcake, I don't eat humans twenty four seven." she takes another bite of her red sauce covered bread.

"Yes, well forgive me for being human."Laura spits out and smiles at the waitress that comes over and orders a drink.

Chuckling the vampire just grabs another piece of bread and dip, soon Laura had her drink and orders some food.

"Find everything at the leather shop?" Carmilla asks leaning up on the table, the light from the candle on the table illuminates her face, casting shadows upwards.

Laura nods, "After a little haggling, get stuff sorted out with your armor?" she takes a sip.

"Yeah, will be ready in two days, then we can speak to the mayor. I just hope that the blacksmith keeps his mouth shut about who I am." 

"Who you are?" the blond asks.

"Ya know, who my parents are, and my lineage..."

The archer had forgotten all about Carmilla being the missing General and Princess to the king and Queen. "Oh right! Have your parents had any other children?"

"No, none...so I wonder what will happen when we return...not sure I should show my face much..."

"Well..." Laura stops as the waitress brings their food, and waits for her to leave, then continues "I think you should, no one has to know what you are now, and I mean you are a great strategist."

Carmilla cocks her head to the side, "Really think so, me brash Black Knight say 'Hi mom, hi dad I'm back!'"

Laughing Laura tries not to snort her food, "Still they have a right to know you are alive...well alive-ish that is."

The older woman can't help but smile a bit, "Maybe, we'll see when we get there. I do know I want to see Danny, she was my right hand."

"And my best friend," Laura finishes, "Can't believe you two fought together."

"That was a long time ago cutie." 

"Yeah but I bet she will be happy to see you!" The blond states excitedly, bouncing in her seat and almost falling over; catch the table in time to balance.

Shaking her head, Carmilla grins "Gonna live to see Danny at all?"

"Shut up..." but the blond was still smiling in the low candle light.

They ate in silence, with Carmilla looking around every so often; she really did need to feed soon, even if it made Laura uneasy as hell.

She spots a pick pocket trying to get into a man's coat, "Excuse me Laura."

She moves behind the pick pocket and grabs his neck, pulling him away from his would be victim "Ever hear it's wrong to steal?" she growls in his ear as she drags him silently out a side door.

Tossing him against a wall she pins him down, "I really don't like you..." She is about to bite into his neck.

"Carmilla stop!" 

Teeth barely graze skin as she groans and looks up at the blond; but doesn't let the man go, "What!?"

"What are you doing?"

"That is obvious about to eat...now if you don'tmind.." She goes back to his neck about to bite again.

"Please don't, what has he done to deserve it?" Laura asks, voice strong but sounding afraid.

"Laura, I gotta eat!" She knocks the man out an let's him drop to the floor, "This is who and what I am...I have to eat, not just human food."

Laura sighs and nods, "Maybe you can stick to uhm bad people?" If the woman had to eat, might as well get criminals off the street.

"That is what I am trying to do right now, he's a pick pocket..." Carmilla looks over her shoulder at the man who was slowly coming too.

"Yes well sorry, I'll go now...see you in our room..." The blond quickly moves out of the alley way and up the road to the inn they were staying at.

Back in the alley, Carmilla picks the man up an instantly buries her teeth into the man's neck and drinks deeply.

The man grunts and tries to push her off, but finds the woman to be stronger than she looks, he tries to pry off her arms off or even hi her but nothing was budging the vampire.

A few minutes later Carmilla let's the man drop to the floor as the blood was completely drained of any blood; licking her lips, she begins to head towards the inn.

After walking about twenty yards, the vampire hears the yell of a man "SOMEONE QUICK, THIS MAN IS DEAD!!!"

She quickens her pace only slightly, as people ran into the alley, no one would even know that it was her that did it; except Laura that is.

 

~Army Training Grounds next Day~

 

"COME ON YOU DOLTS GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Danny yells at the semi-new recruits who seemed sluggish today.

She walks among them to see how they were doing and was not happy at all at what she saw; sighing she moves to the side and whistles, "Everyone round up, sparring time!"

Immediately all make a large circle, Danny points to two soldiers and they step into the circle.

"No injuries, fight fair...GO!"

She leans steps back and watches as they begin to spar, until there was a tap on her shoulder, looking to the side she gasps, steps back and bows. "Majesty!"

"Easy Danny, just here to see how things are going..." The King states as he watches the match.

"Yes sir, how are you today?" the redhead asks, eyes turning back to her soldiers.

The King sighs, "Hard, today is the anniversary...fifteen years since my daughter disappeared."

"Sir, I hope you do not mind I speak my mind, but I think she is alive somewhere...just a feeling I have." Danny says quietly.

 

"I hope so, not been the same without her here." the man states with sad eyes and a heavy heart, "I would love to see her spar one last time..."

The general nods, knowing what the King meant "Perhaps one day we will have answers my King"

"I hope so Danny, I hope so...keep up the good work." He replies with a sad smile and heads back to the castle.

"Thank you sir"

She sighs and looks back to the solders whistling and motioning for two others to now sparr.

 

~Back at the Inn~

 

Carmilla was standing at the window, watching as people went about their business; smiling to herself when the door opens and the scent of vanilla and almonds comes through, signaling Laura's return.

"Welcome back cutie."

The blond smiles, "How did you know it was me?" she sat her package she carried on the small table in the room.

"I could smell you, very pleasing scent." the vampire states as she turns to look at the younger woman, "What's that?"

"These are my new leathers actually, he finished them early." She began to unwrap the paper and grins at the earth toned leather with steel.

The older woman walks over and picks up a piece, "Added steel, nice good for extra protection."

"I figured I might as well since I had the gold to do it." Laura sits down and lays everything out "I mean, we will be facing a dragon soon."

"Very true, mine will not be done for two days yet, but worth the weight i believe." Carmilla sits and leans back in her chair.

"I heard rumors flying around about a murder last night, the pick pocket..."

"And?"

"Oh just some were weird, but I guess can't be helped."

"Well at least it was a criminal as you suggested," Carmilla sits up, "and since you did ask I will do my best to stick to criminals."

"Thank you" Laura says with a small smile, "So when will we speak to the town mayor about the dragon?"

"As soon as we are set with weapons and all armor, so a couple days. Can relax for a bit, which will be a nice change."

"Great!!" Laura gets up and starts to change from cotton pants and top to some brown leathers she had, "I'll hit the archery range for a bit, trying to change up my aiming a bit, be more agile when shooting so I can shoot from any angle."

"Sounds good, all my weapons are being sharpened at the blacksmith. Probably just ride for a bit on Nightmare." the vampire says watching the blond move around and change.

Laura grabs her quiver and bow, putting both on her back "Alright, I'll see you later?"

The vampire nods, and Laura quickly makes her exit.

Carmilla watches the woman walk away with a smile, "At least things are getting easier..." She pays the tab and walks outside and into the stables, chuckling as Nightmare whinnies a hello.

"Hello my friend, ready to have some fun?" She asks and grabs the saddle and reigns.

After getting ready, the vampire mounts and they race out of the stable and down the road; easily weaving between everyone on the road.

It was good to ride, just for the pure enjoyment of it; the two rode for hours, however never going too far.

Until they saw a patrol with the leader having blazing red hair.

"Shit! I do not need her to see me yet!" She spurs Nightmare into a full gallop into a thick part of the woods.

Back on the road, Danny squints watching a Rider that looks familiar high tail it out of their site "Well who the hell was that?"

"I don't know, would you like us to find out?" One of her men asks.

"Go after them!"

Two of the patrol race after the stranger, as Danny waves the rest to follow her into town.

There were rumors the Black Knight and their companion the Archer were there and she desperately needed their help; little did she know who they were exactly.

"Are they even still in this town?" One man asks.

"They are there to deal with the dragon problem, dragon isn't dead yet so I believe so." Danny states as they slow their horses down to a walk.

"Let's start searching." Everyone splits off as they begin.

Back in the woods, Carmilla growls as two men get closer; then she recognizes them and slows down. "Might as well give em a heart attack."

They rear back and face the two men, as Nightmare whinnies and his eyes seem to catch fire, at the same time Carmilla bears her fangs and the men stop in shock at who is before them.

"Your Highness!!!" They both yell jumping off their horses and then fall to one knee, they never thought they would ever see the Princess/their General ever again.

"John, Mitchell get your asses up!" Carmilla jumps off her horse and growls, "What are you all doing out here?"

They stand hesitantly, "We are uhm looking for the black knight and their archer companion...General Lawrence needs their assistance."

"Well you found the Black Knight, and Danny better not hurt my girlfriend!" Carmilla growls, before mounting again.

"No harm at all, we need your help at the castle....how are you alive?" John asks curiously.

"It's a long story I rather not get into...I am going back to town. Hopefully find Laura before Danny does." 

Quickly she was off, with the two men following behind; flanking her.

In town Laura was at the Archery range practicing when a group rides up and a tall woman dismounts; she hears...

"Excuse me I am looking for the archer that is the Black Knight's companion?" She asks the man running the range.

The man smiles, "She is right over there General."

"Thank you." Danny turns and her eyes widen as she sees Laura, "LAURA!?"

The blond jumps, "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Not expecting you" She looks behind the smaller woman, but Laura was the only on there, "Are you the Black Knight's Companion?"

Before Laura could reply, a dust cloud gallops up and Carmilla is off her horse and by the blonde's side instantly, "That would be a yes, Danny."

The redhead's eyes go wider as she sees her best friend, and commander standing in front of her, "General!"

The tall woman bows immediately, "H-how?"

"Ugh get up for fuck sake, and long story rather not say just know I ain't dead...technically." the older woman states.

Danny looks at her friend, it was like the woman hadn't aged even a day since the Battle.

A giggle from the blond, drew Danny out of her thoughts and she notices the blond lean into Carmilla; and her best friend wrapping an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders.

"So when people say companion, you two are...?" Danny starts to ask.

Both smile, but it's Laura who answers, "We are together."

"Wow...and how do you look exactly like you did fifteen years ago, not even a wrinkle!?" Danny looks at Carmilla in amazement.

The question however made the blond nervous.

"Oh some natural medicines help keep the wrinkles at bay." Carmilla replies easy enough, hoping it would quell any other questions.

Nodding Danny leans against a beam, "Well I am here on official business, the king and...your parents want no they need your help. Both of you actually."

"We are a bit busy here, getting things ready to fight a dragon." Laura says, smiling when the hand on her shoulder drops to rub the small of her back.

"We made an agreement with the town, we are not leaving till it's done." the knight states matter of factly.

"Maybe my men and I can help you? We really do need your expertise...we have a vampire problem..." Danny offers.

Laura gasps and Carmilla straightens up, "Vampires?"

"Yes a woman has gone around biting people and making a small army, a blond and we need them taken care of, we thought you two cold help."

Carmilla looks at Laura and whispers to where only the blond can hear "I thought I killed everyone I drank from, I am sorry."

Laura nods and takes the knight's hand, squeezing it "You were new to it for while, I know you didn't do it on purpose but we will have to deal with it."

Danny clears her throat, it hurt to see that Laura was taken, by her best friend of all people but she knew at least she was safe.

"Sorry" Laura states, "We will come as soon as we are finished here, make sure everyone wears garlic..."

"No not garlic, vmapire's hate holy water but crosses do nothing, garlic is just unpleasant smelling but sulfur is everyone needs...it keeps   
them away and out of your buildings." Carmilla smiles weakly at Laura, after all she knew what she hated as a vampire.

"Alright, we will rie back and inform, please allow John to stay and help?" Danny motions for the man to stay behind.

"Sure, I remember him, as long as he has grown out of his pranks." Carmilla states looking at him.

"I have not pranked in..." He thinks, "two weeks."

His fellow soldiers laugh but Carmilla and Danny do not.

"No pranks soldier" Danny commands as she mounts her horse.

"Yes, General." John gulps.

"I will see you all when you are done here, good luck!" Danny states and the rest ride off.

A few moments in silence and Carmilla rubs her neck, "That was awkward..."

"I thought we wouldn't see her till' we went back to the capital." Laura says as she gathers her Quiver and moves to the target.

"I thought so too, John and another chased after me in the forest, I assume by Danny's order?" Carmilla asks the man.

"Yes, she wanted to know who you were, General." John states, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I am pretty shocked after fifteen years to see you alive and well."

"Many are and will be shocked, I just hope Danny keeps her mouth shut, we forgot to ask her to not say anything." the knight says with a sigh.

Laura walks back and pulls Carmilla close, "Hey I am sure she won't, she's smarter than she looks."

Carmilla rests her head against the blonde's "I hope you are right...anyway" She straightens up "We have at least a day to waste before everything is set...I plan on relaxing and getting a bath in, what do you say Laura?"

The archer raises a brow, she knew what that offer meant underneath the oh so innocent sounding tones, "Sure"

"Well I will go find a room" John states.

"We are at the main Inn here in town, if you wish to stay close by" Laura says as she mounts Nightmare and situates herself behind carmilla, who had mounted in seconds.

"Alright thank you, see you later then, General, Milady." John smiles as the two ride off.

 

~A bit later~

 

"Water is perfect!" Carmilla yells to the blond, then drops the towel and slides in; almost purring at the sensation of hot water against her cool skin.

"Coming hun!" the blond walks in, her own towel around her, "Comfy?"

"Mmmm yes"

"Alright, no funny business, like we agreed right?" the blond asks, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Laura, we agreed we would go at your pace. I won't even touch you if that's what you want."

"Oh touching to a point is allowed...I mean I am getting used to...well your eating habits..." Laura drops the towel and slowly walks over.

The vampire can't help but rake her eyes over the woman's body as she slides into the tub.

"Ohhh this does feel good." Laura says with a smile and leans her head back, "Now I am glad you talked me into this."

"I'm glad I talked you into it too" the smirking vampire replies.

Blushing a bright red, Laura shakes her head "I also like the size of the tub, five could fit in here."

Sitting up, and causing the water to move, Carmilla smiles "Wanted you to be comfortable."

"I appreciate it, but I would like to be a little closer."

Carmilla moves forward slowly, until she is about a foot away from the woman "How much is a little closer?"

Laura smiles and leans forward, pressing her lips to Carmilla's; kissing her for the first time since she found out exactly what the other   
woman was.

Eagerly the vampire kisses back but let's the human have full control; she feels the woman move closer so she wraps her arms around the woman.

Soon they were flush against one another, and Carmilla pulls back to let Laura breathe.

"I uhh missed doing that." Laura stammers and blushes even more.

"You can do that whenever you want."

"I'll remember that, and oh look at us." the blond giggles again at how they were chest to chest.

"Comfy?"

"very much."

"Good." The vampire smiles, her fangs showing and Laura pokes at one. "Hey!"

"Sorry but can I see them?" Laura asks, and smiles bigger as Carmilla bares her fangs so the woman can look at them.

"I did notice they are not always so long...but are they always sharp?"

"Yes, they get longer when I get aggressive, protective or defensive." Carmilla explains, "Or when hungry."

"That's interesting, so they shorten normally...WHOA!" Laura yanks a finger away as her fangs grow longer.

The older woman laughs, "Sorry I just had too."

She gets a slap on the arm from the blond, who is laughing along with her.

But Laura quickly sobers up, "How will we get rid of the other vampire's, without exposing you?"

"I don't know love, we'll figure something out. For now let's relax before business tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good." Laura turns around in the vampire's arms and leans back into her; closing her eyes.

"This is perfect." Carmilla states as she too closes her eyes and both fall into comfortable silence; enjoying the closeness of one another.

TB


	6. Dragons, treasures and blood oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our heroes be able to start their adventure to find a dragon...what about Carmilla's feeding ahits...and what is the Mayor up too?

A few days have past and Carmilla is inspecting her armor in their room in the inn; it was all laid out and gleaming as the sun hits it from the window.

The subtle reds in the flames looked almost like real fire, while the black looked like smooth silk; but could withstand even a dragon’s strike.

“I guess I better go talk to the mayor…” She picks up the chainmail and starts putting it on, having problems with the back; until nimble fingers began to help her, “You are getting better at sneaking up on me.”

Laura grins, “Good I can keep you on your toes,” she replies and kisses Carmilla’s shoulder before fastening the mail in place, so the armor could sit on top, “besides, you love it.”

The blond had found herself getting bolder the more she was with the vampire, and she liked it…a lot.

“And why are you sneaking today?” Carmilla asks as she turns around, just to have her breastplate pushed onto her; causing her to grunt.

“Hold that in place.” Laura states as she grabs the back piece and begins to put the strap together, “Just because I wanted to see if I could.”

Chuckling the vampire smiles, “Congratulations you succeeded where many haven’t.” She takes the greaves offered to her and puts it on, “Are you going to armor up at all?”

“In a minute love.” The blond states as she begins to strap on the shin guards so the older woman doesn’t have to bend over, making sure the straps are snug around the boots.

“If you keep helping me get ready, I may get spoiled…” Carmilla teases as Laura stands and she grabs her gauntlets, sliding them on she grins “how do I look?”

Laura looks the knight over and nods “Oh you are so hot, and ready to kill.” She turns and grabs her new vest that had various pockets of steel to help protect her in leather armor and put it on.

The back had fire stamped into it to match the knight’s, so many would see they fought together; while there was still a flair of her own with a phoenix added to it.

She buttons it over her light tan shirt, so the dark brown leather was a good contrast; then pulls on her custom gloves that would help her fire her bow efficiently but protect those digits.

By the window, Carmilla watches her markswoman get ready; smiling when she sees the theme and then smiles bigger when the pauldrons were placed on the blonde’s shoulders.

“My dear, you look amazing in leather armor. Good thing your dark brown leather pants match and of course the boots.” Carmilla says, tapping the boots with her sword.

“Thank you, not so bad for an archer huh??” Laura asks with a smirk, then bends over to grab her bow and quiver; giving Carmilla a great view of her ass.

“No…not bad at all.” The vampire replies licking her lips and tilting her head a bit; but quickly straightening up when Laura turns around.

The blond raises a brow in question but then shakes it off, “We ready to go then?”

Carmilla nods and opens the door for her girlfriend and then follows her through the inn and out the door into the now very busy street, “For evening they are still bustling.”

“Yeah, let’s get this meeting over with.” Laura states impatiently, and they start walking to the Mayor’s mansion.

They pass buy many who are trying to get the last deals of the day on food, material and various other objects before the day is completely over; noticing that many were looking at them strangely.

“It’s like they never saw a knight or an archer before…” Laura states as they pass more people.

“Probably not, all they have are a few guardsman and maybe a sheriff. Small towns don’t have a lot of warriors in them.” Carmilla explains as they turn down a dirt road that turned into stone a few yards ahead, “We are almost there.”

The blond looks confused, “how can you tell…” she trails off seeing the now nicely placed stone street before them, “now we know where all the money is.”

The knight laughs, “Yes, the people live almost dead poor, yet the officials live like kings. Annoys me to no end.” The woman pulls her helmet from under her arm and puts it on; concealing her face completely.

“Hey, why are you covering your face?” Laura asks, pulling her girlfriend to a stop on the street, “you don’t want them to know something?”

Eye turn to the blond, silver eyes “I don’t want him to know exactly who I am. He knows me from over thirty years ago, still living with my parents.”

Nodding the blond begins to understand, “but what about the eyes, those are your vampire eyes.”

“A little intimidation never hurt…right?” Carmilla states, the words echoing off her helmet, “let’s go talk and go find this dragon.”

They quickly walk up to the door, and Carmilla knocks on the hard wood; then knocks again after a few minutes.

After ten minutes go by, then knight bangs on the door growling under her breath ‘someone better answer this damn door’.

All the while, Laura stood just off to the side watching and wondering if the Mayor had a death wish, when the door finally opens.

“Good day, can I help you?” a man, that looked in his seventies asks.

“Not sure you can…but would you show us to the Mayor.” Carmilla states, her tone sounding very annoyed.

“Oh you must be the knight, yes this way…” The man opens the door more to allow them in, and then leads them down a lavish hallway; decorated with royal tapestries and many valuable objects.

Up ahead was a set of large doors, but something caught Carmilla’s eye “Wait…” she walks over to a tapestry, running a hand over the edges.

Laura moves to her side, “what’s the matter hun?” she too looks at the workmanship but is confused as to why Carmilla was so interested in it.

“This is my tapestry, given to me when I turned 16 years old, how the hell did this idiot get it?” She growls turning to the man, “Mayor. Now.”

The man gulps and opens the two large doors, before he can announce them, the knight barges in.

The man sitting on a makeshift throne jumps out of his seat, ‘What kind of knight barges in.”

“The kind that is pissed off!” Carmilla rips her helmet off and locks eyes with the man, who has suddenly gone very, very pale, “How did you get that tapestry in the hall?”

The mayor stutters, “I uhhh, got it from a uhm traveler…” he definitely didn’t sound sure of himself, as his eyes dart around the room.

“I will have it back and if I find any more items from the royal collection, I will have your head!” She yells the last few words, seeming to make the walls shake; she was about to say something else when a hand on her arm instantly calms her.

Laura squeezes the knight’s arm and looks at the Mayor, “We are here to kill your dragon, but we will also be seeing what other treasures you have that do not belong to you.” Her voice is calm, but firm.

He nods not sure what else to say, he wrings his hands together and sweat was forming on his brow; it was definitely not a bright idea to make a knight wait.

“What kind of dragon is it?” Laura asks, to get this going and over with as soon as possible, “Fire, ice…what?”

“It’s an Ice breathing dragon, dark blue with lighter blue claws.” He replies, trying his best to relax, in the presence of a quite irritated black knight.

“How many claws?” Carmilla asks, her silver eyes boring holes into him.

“F-four claws.”

“A royal dragon then, this will be fun.” The knight states, and has to hide her smile since her fangs are threatening to come out and play.

The blond steps up, “Where is it located, the big mountain to the west of the city?”

“Yes”

“and has it taken villagers at all?”

“Yes”

“How many?”

“Four that we know of, it seems to be very select to get pairs, two young men and two young ladies have been taken.”

Laura was locking all the information away in her mind, knowing all Carmilla was thinking about ta that moment was tearing the man’s head off.

“Excuse me miss, but why is the knight not asking me these questions, but a lowly…” His voice was cut off by a hand around his throat, a steel clad hand.

“Do not suggest that my companion is a lowly anything, she stands my equal understand?” Carmilla states, squeezing her fingers around the man’s throat for more effect.

“Y-yes!” He croaks out, then finds he could suddenly breathe again, the rush of blood to his brain leaving him slightly dizzy, “M-my apologies Sir Knight.”

“Ser Knight.” Carmilla corrects, “We’ll find the dragon and get rid of it…it will cost you…” she thinks for a moment, and then grinds “50,000 gold coins, and I know you have it.”

“That is an outrageous price!” the mayor yells in anger, wondering how this knight got the gall to ask for this much.

“One, no one else has offered to aide you, two you are a greedy bastard that buys stolen artifacts and three because if you don’t I will feed you to the dragon myself!” The knight states angrily, “Take it or leave it.”

She motions for Laura, and they both head to the large doors; but as soon as they reach them, they hear “Stop!”

They turn around but say nothing.

“Agreed, 50,000 gold coins” He states, slumping into his seat in defeat.

“Half now, not cheap hunting dragons.” Laura states quickly, earning an amused look from the knight.

“Alright, I will meet you by the front doors.” The mayor quickly gets up and hurries out.

“Well someone is learning.” The knight states as they enter the hall once more, she moves to the tapestry and pulls it down; gently folding it up.

Laura helps and smiles “I learn from the best.” They stuff the Tapestry into a bag and walk towards the door to meet the Mayor.

“Once this is done, I think I do wish to return home.” Carmilla states a bit more quietly.

The blond nods, “What about your parents and the fact you are a vampire?”

“I’ll be okay, and I guess they deserve to know I am alive…well sort of alive.” The dark haired woman states, cracking a big smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Laura says and then nods as the Mayor approaches.

“25,000 gold, thank you for helping us, and I will make a list of items that I have uhm bought….in other ways.” He states, trying to appease the knight and get on her good side.

“We’ll see if you are truthful in that list.” Carmilla quickly walks outside and sighs, while inside Laura lingers.

“This is really 25,000?” She asks, it felt a bit light, and she almost growls herself when he produces a second bag, “do not try and trick us, we will find you out. You are despicable, and I will see to it that soon you will not be mayor.” 

Grabbing the second bag, she walks outside and slams the door shut behind her; hoping it causes the man to jump out of his skin.

“All set love?” Carmilla asks, sliding her helmet back on; smirking that the man was too scared to recognize her it seemed.

Laura hooks the money bags together and then puts them over her shoulder, “All set sweetie, ready to go hunting?”

“Very much so, the sooner we are done, the sooner we get away from this…place.” Carmilla replies tensely and begins to walk down the stairs, with Laura on her heels.

 

~Many Hours Later at a Campsite~

 

“Do you think it will be easy?” Laura asks as she stirs a spoon in a pot over the fire, “I mean finding the dragon.”

The older woman situates herself against a stump, “Finding is easy, killing will be difficult. They don’t usually hide, but their scales are like plate armor and almost impenetrable.”

“Wow how are we going to kill it?” Laura asks as she tastes the stew, and then starts to serve it up, handing a bowl to the vampire.

Carmilla chuckles, “Good thing I can still eat human food.” She takes a bite, “there is one spot, at the base of the neck and just above the chest, it’s a weak spot.”

“So how are we going to hit it?” Laura sits down next to her and starts to eat.

“I am hoping you can nail it with your arrows.” Carmilla states, setting the bowl down on the grass beside her and leaning her head back against the stump.

“Give me a good angle and I can hit it, that why we bought black arrows?” the blond asks between bites of stew.

Carmilla rolls her head to look at Laura, “Yeah, they are special tips, that can pierce that sweet spot. Bought like ten of them, so we have a few chances.”

“That’s good, always prepared for extra., are we holding out hope the four people are still alive?”

“I’m not hoping; it’ll be a surprise if they are alive.”

“Well I’ll hope for both of us, by the way don’t you need to feed? You look a bit paler than usual.” Laura asks, noticing the knight’s skin was much whiter than normal.

“I will, maybe find a wolf or two.” The older woman states like it was nothing unusual.

“But doesn’t human blood make you stronger, well stronger than animal blood?” Laura inquires, still eating.

“Yes, don’t worry I will be all super vampire when I need to be.” Carmilla insists as she stretches her legs out in front of her.

“Well what about…no never mind.” The blond shakes her head as she sets down her bowl.

Sitting up, Carmilla cocks her head “what?”

“Well…I was thinking, maybe you could take some from me…” She watches as Carmilla’s eyes go wide and then stops her girlfriend with a finger to the lips “hear me out okay?”

The vampire nods and stays quiet.

“You just take a little to keep your strength up ya know, enough to help your strength but not to kill me.” Laura explains and fidgets where she sits.

“Laura, I don’t stop when I feed off people.” The vampire sighs, she was afraid she wouldn’t stop if she started.

Laura smiles and runs a hand through her girlfriend’s hair “I trust you”

“You may regret saying that love.” Carmilla whispers and pulls Laura to her and kisses her deeply, hands resting on the smaller girl’s hips.

Laura can’t help the small moan that rises in her throat as she happily kisses back but then leans back “and why would I regret it?”

“Mmm I doubt it” Laura mumbles, “I trust you Carm.”

Fingers trace down Laura’s neck and moves the thin cloth of her shirt down just a bit to expose the skin at the nape of her neck.  
“You sure?”

Carmilla leans over and her breath causes goosebumps on the blonde’s skin, she opens her mouth and bares her fangs; letting them just graze the skin.

TBC


	7. Close calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Carmilla bite Laura and will she be able to stop drinking? What about the dragon and Danny?

Previously in Interesting times:

Fingers trace down Laura’s neck and moves the thin cloth of her shirt down just a bit, to expose the skin at the nape of her neck. “Are you sure?”

Carmilla leans over and her breath causes goosebumps on the blonde’s skin, she opens her mouth and bares her fangs; letting them just graze her skin.

Chapter 7: Close calls

Laura was holding her breath, shivering when she felt hot breath on her skin; biting back a moan when ivory just barely touches her skin, she never knew how turned on she would get at just the anticipation of being bitten.

It was starting to feel like forever when the blond realized she never answered the question, “Carm, if you don’t bite soon, I will explode!” she grits out between her teeth.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she feels fangs sink into her skin but it didn’t hurt as bad as she thought it might; in fact, in only stung for a moment before a moan slips past her lips.

The vampire has her arms around the blond, holding her in case the woman’s legs decided to stop working but she was pleasantly surprised when her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around her.

But soon Carmilla gets lost as she drinks in the sweetest blood she had ever tasted, Laura tasted almost like her favorite pastry from when she was a human child; as she drinks a growl rumbles out of her chest.

A few minutes’ pass, and Laura realizes she needs to at least let Carmilla know she needs to slow down, “Mmm Carm…slow…slow down.” The words come out raspy, and now it was getting a bit harder to keep her mind focused.

Laura moves a hand to the base of Carmilla’s neck, feeling for the dip at the base of the skull and jabs two fingertips into it; hard but not to damage.

Instantly the vampire let’s go and groans as a bit of blood drips down her chin as she shakes her head to regain her mind; she doesn’t let go of the blond as she turns her head and looks into dark blue eyes.

Black eyes searched the blondes for any fear or discomfort, but all the vampire found was relief and was that love?

“Are you okay, Carm?” Laura asks, her hand now resting on the vampire’s neck and making small circles with her fingertips.

The older woman nods, licking her lips and suppressing a moan at the small taste of her girlfriend “You taste really good.”

The archer really tries not to laugh, but her face breaks out into a shy smile as red creeps up her neck and into her face, “Well…I uhm…I’m glad?”

Carmilla finally loosens her holds and laughs, “yeah, you do and thank you for stopping me.” Her voice wavers slightly, the tone changing at what she could have done if the blond hadn’t given her a slight distraction.

Nodding Laura smiles “You are welcome, feeling better?” she was starting to notice the vampire wasn’t as pale as before, but she also was realizing what the bite had done to her as well; she squeezes her thighs together and hopes the vampire doesn’t notice.

Carmilla leans back and sighs, “Much better, much much better, “smiling she holds her head up “are you doing alright?” pointing to the bite mark on her neck.

Laura traces the mark on her neck, flinching at the tenderness “I’m fine, maybe a little sore and…never mind.”

Sitting up, Carmilla licks her finger and then gently runs that finger over the bite knowing that her saliva can quicken the healing process, “that will be the only time I ever do that.”

“Never again?” Laura asks in a whisper, disappointment lacing her words, “as in never ever?”

“I can’t risk killing you…” the vampire stops mid-sentence seeing the sadness in the blonde’s eyes, “wait you want it to happen again?” she cocks her head to the side, finally noticing the blond smelled just a little different than she usually does.

“Well maybe?” Laura asks hesitantly and really trying to not focus on anything in particular, “I mean it was uhm…well what I mean is…”

Carmilla smirks, “you’re turned on, aren’t you?”

“WHAT NO!” the blond protests a bit too quickly.

“YOU ARE!”

“AM NOT!”

“Laura, I can smell you ya know.” The vampire states, then begins to laugh at the horrified look that creeps onto blonde’s face, “I knew it, you are so turned on!”

Huffing Laura blows hair out of her face, “yes I am okay! I mean it was so…intimate…like wow.”

The laughing ceased as Carmilla scooted closer, “what was it like?”

Laura looks at her girlfriend, “you mean being bitten?” she starts to smile when the vampire nods, “but aren’t you a vampire?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t bitten, just made that way.” Carmilla states, “what was it like?”

Laura traces the bite mark, “well at first I was a bit nervous, never been bitten but when your teeth just grazed my skin, well uhm it was thrilling and then when you finally bit down, I just wanted to moan it actually felt really good after the sting subsided.”

“Wasn’t uncomfortable?”

“Not at all, after I focused on you holding me, then when you needed to stop…I well as you put it, distracted you and you released immediately.” Laura smiles and uses a finger to pick up Carmilla’s chin, “and yes I would love it if you bit me again, after I replenish my own supply a bit.”

Licking her lips at the thought, Carmilla smiles “I will work on better control, because I would not mind doing that again, oh and Laura...”  
“Yeah babe?”

“You are not the only one that got turned…” before she could finish they heard a loud roar from behind them, both whipping around to find a very large and pissed off dragon on a perch about two hundred feet up; they watch as it launches itself into the air.

“That is a large dragon…” Laura states as it flies off, “that perch, we have bene here the whole time and it was that close!”

“Yeah, let’s see if we can visit that lair before it gets back!” Carmilla states throwing on some simple chain mail, fastening it with leathers “traveling light, not engaging tonight.”

Laura nods and grabs just her bow and quiver since she had leather on already and quickly follows her girlfriend.

They make it to the ledge with ease, noticing that there was almost a path right up to the entrance of a large cave; they slowly approach it looking around.

“What do you think we will find?” the blond asks, bow out and an arrow knocked, just in case.

“Not sure, can’t be as bad as the rotting corpses from that troll though.” Carmilla replies as they slowly make their way inside.

“Ew! You had to remind me of that?” the archer asks in disgust with bad images in her head, “let’s scout and get out of here,” she had a weird feeling and she didn’t want to stay longer than needed, “hey where is Jason by the way, you left him in town didn’t you?”

Carmilla motions for quiet as a glow comes slowly into a view, she points and Laura follows quietly and they come up on a large fire and it looked like two human figures lay on blankets but their ankles chained.

“Found the missing villagers, now what?” the blond asks, “and answer my question!”

The vampire growls and motions to leave the cave, “In a minute go!” she starts to sprint down back to the cave entrance but skids to a halt hearing the rustling of wings ahead of them; looking around she suddenly grabs the blond and dives behind a large cluster of rocks.

“what the hmmph” a hand covers the blonde’s mouth as they watch the dragon walk back into the cave, carrying what looked like a large cow.

Both stay silent as the large beast stops right beside them, sniffing the air; after a few moments it keeps heading further in towards the fire; both waiting a bit longer before actually moving.

“Okay let’s go, run.” Carmilla states, pushing Laura back into the cavern and towards the entrance, “RUN!” the vampire yells, just as a bright light seemed to be thrown over their heads.

The archer ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but then turns and eyes go wide seeing the dragon bearing down on them; she aims her arrow and lets it fly.

The arrow narrowly misses the vampire as she jumps over a few rocks, but the arrow embeds in the dragons left eye causing it to roar out in pain and stop pursuing the interlopers it had smelled earlier; both women high tailed it out of the cave.

Panting Carmilla grabs Laura and jumps off the ledge, plummeting down almost the entire two hundred feet down from the top; she tried to make the landing as gentle on the human as possible but it can still jar them both.

All the while Laura was holding on for dear life with her eyes clamped shut hoping the dragon wasn’t following them; as she feels herself kind of lurch she opens her eyes, to find amber ones looking at her with concern.

“That was a rush, huh?” the vampire states as she gently puts the blond down, then catches the woman as her legs are a bit wobbly.

Trying to breath, the blond shakes her head “a rush is when you have a harem of a man’s warrior women chasing after you because they want to fuck you, this is just scary as fuck!”

” Hey wasn’t my fault they liked us! Plus, the dragon, you nailed it in the eye, nice shot!” Carmilla states and they slowly walk back to their campsite and flop down on a log.

Laura snorts, “we get into weird situations, but seriously this one is outright dangerous, oh and answer my bloody question!”

Sighing the vampire runs a hand through her hair “Jason is getting a few extra things we will need, he will be here tomorrow.”

“Oh okay, what other stuff?” the blond asks, pulling a blanket out and wrapping it around them and snuggling closer and hitting cold chain mail, “this chain mail needs to go.”

Carmilla stands and undoes the belts holding the metal in place, then steps to the side and lets it fall off her body; leaving her in leather and cotton as she sits back down, pulling the blanket up, “I really don’t need a blanket sweetheart, I don’t get cold.”

“But I do, and if you are cold I am so stay warm damn it.” Laura mumbles and rests her head on the woman’s shoulder.

“Alright” the vampire says with a smile and keeps the blanket up, once in a while putt a piece of wood on the fire; though she really should put it out in case the dragon came back out.

She moves to do just that when arms tighten around her and a face nuzzles into her neck, looking right to her right, Laura had gone to sleep and had a teddy bear vice grip on her; shrugging to herself, she sinks back into the embrace and decides to not worry about anything for a while.

Closing her eyes, the older woman smiles and thinks of happy times and what perhaps this woman in her arms may mean to her.

 

~Kingdoms Castle at Steyr~

 

“Your Majesties, the knight will be here, they are just solving a problem they had agreed to do already and then gave me their word they would come straight here.” Danny states, staying on one knee and not looking up, the Queen was a patient woman but the King was not.

“We need the knight and the archer here now!” the king bellows, clearly upset that they are not top priority, “a dragon can wait!”

The queen sighs, “dear, those are your people you are condemning to be killed by a dragon as well. They will be here as soon as they can.” 

She was trying to placate him, but that was not an easy feat, even for her.

The man sits down in his throne, “Well at least you were able to find them general, for that you will be rewarded. Take a week off and enjoy yourself.”

The redhead rises, “thank you your Majesty, I will enjoy the week, anything else before I retire to my home?”

“That’s it, you did a fine job Danny.” The queen says with a smile.

One last bow and the red head turns and walks out of the throne room.

The queen rises from her throne, “You really need to have more patience, unlike you…not everyone puts royals ahead of everyone else, which I kind of admire about this night and their archer.”

Her husband nods, “you realize what today is?”

She slowly nods, “She would thirty-three today.” Her eyes began to water; they had missed their daughter dearly since her disappearance.

He gives a sad smile, “do you think she is still alive?” he rises from his seat and walks to a window looking out over a part of the courtyard.

The queen sighs “I believe she is, I have no reason to doubt she is dead after all. Come, let’s go get ready for the festival, it is in our daughter’s honor.”

After a few minutes the king follows his wife out of the throne room to get ready for the evenings events.

 

~Danny’s House~

The redhead was happy to be home but she was so torn apart inside, when she had seen her friend Laura for the first time in almost a year; she had hoped for a different type of reunion, but her best friend had already made claim to the woman.

Splashing her face with water, she then pours the basin of water out outside “I hope she is happy…I really do…”

Danny had thought about telling Carmilla’s parents that she was alive, but something inside her said not too; something had her holding off at least for now.

 

TBC


	8. Dragon Slaying & Weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're off to do some dragon slaying, how will Jason work with them, what obstacles are there and who are the villagers they are saving?

As the fire dies out, Carmilla walks back and puts a few more branches on the fire; turning she smiles seeing Laura leaning up against a tree and dozing with a peaceful look on her face.

Before she could walk over and sit down, footsteps are heard and she whips her head behind her in time to see Jason come into view with nets and a few extra sharp swords that had gold lining on the blades.

“Jason, make a bit more noise would you?” the vampire growls as she looks up, hoping the dragon didn’t hear him come to the campsite.

He drops everything with a loud clang, “Sorry!” he starts to gather everything until the knight pushes him off and in inhuman speed put things away as quietly as possible.

“You idiot, the dragon’s lair is two hundred feet above us!” Carmilla hisses, “and don’t wake my girlfriend!”

“Too late…” Laura says groggily, wiping at her eyes “he did when he dropped everything, which means I bet that huge reptile is awake and knows where we are.” She gets up and dusts off before grabbing her armor to put on.

Growling again, Carmilla starts grabbing her armor “You never were one to be quiet.” She gives the soldier a glare before starting to strap on her shin guards.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to be awake.” Jason states as he makes sure his armor was still strapped on correctly, “by the way, why are these swords lined in gold?”

“That is not gold, that is a poison to reptiles I found a few years back, had the blades lined so it can penetrate the scales.” Carmilla explains as she clasps her chest and back piece together, then moves to her shoulders and arms, “this way we can actually kill it.”

Jason nods and holds up a quiver to Laura, “I guess these are yours then, tipped arrows?” he asks and smiles when she nods and takes them; strapping them to her back and turning to her girlfriend, “Let’s get out of this in one piece okay?”

The older woman laughs, “don’t we always?” she pulls her normal sword out of her belt and grabs one of the treated ones and weighs it in her hand, “nice”

Jason watches both women grabbing weapons and strapping them on like this was a daily occurrence and like they were not in any true danger as they joke about; Carmilla tossing twigs at the blond and laughing as the woman tosses stuff back at her. “are you two always so at ease?”

Both women stop and look at him, the vampire saunters over to Laura and drapes an arm over the blonde’s shoulders, “We try to keep things pleasant until we have to get down and dirty, problem?” she raises a brow at the man.

“I just think we should get down to business and be done with it” Jason states as he rests a hand on his hilt; feeling like he made a point.

Before Carmilla could put him in his place, Laura was in his face “I am not usually very aggressive, that’s Carm’s job but we have our way and if you notice we are all suited up and you have yet to outfit yourself with any treated weapons, you only have your normal ones still attached!” she jabs a finger in his gut and then moves back to where her girlfriend is leaning on a tree.

The vampire snorts as the blond settles next to her, “any more invalid points or can you get suited so we can actually do what we are hired to do, I mean you can sit here on your pretty dainty ass if you like, we do have it covered?”

The soldier drops the hand from his hilt and scratches the back of his neck, both women had just put him in his place and reminded him of why no one ever disobeyed the general, “I’ll just…” he points to the treated weapons and quickly walks over to gear up.

Both women wait and when he is finally ready they start to climb up the mountain, but Jason was confused “we are not riding?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, “No, you want the horses to spook or make too much noise?” she shakes her head not waiting for a reply and follows Laura’s lead as hey climb.

“Well your armor isn’t exactly silent” Jason snarks back as he follows and hears the plates clinking together.

“Boy, watch yourself or you will be falling down this mountain!” Carmilla hisses as they keep moving upwards, she was remembering why she didn’t like this particular soldier; talks too much and is very negative.

The three fall into silence, of course not without Laura glaring at them both to shut up first before continuing; after about forty-five minutes they pull themselves over the edge to see the cave mouth, they all stop and look around.

“Hear anything?” Laura asks as she strains to hear anything outside or inside that may tip them off about the dragon.

“I don’t but doesn’t mean the dragon isn’t there” Carmilla replies as she slowly moves closer to the cave, waving a hand over herself suddenly and the ‘clanking’ that Jason was hearing ceased completely.

As she moves into the mouth of the cave, she waves for the two too slowly follow as she weaves around large rocks and fallen tree trunks; jumping over a large boulder at one point and then realizing that there was more than one dragon in this cave.

“Shit!” she whisper-growls and stops, causing Laura to smack into her back and Jason into the blonde’s.

“What Carm?” Laura asks squinting to see ahead but seeing nothing.

“There are three dragons, mother and two dragon babies…and they are developed I think.” Carmilla sniffs the air, “fire and ice…oh joy…” sarcasm drips off her tongue as she looks back at Laura.

“Three of them?!” the blond squeaks and flops down on a nearby rock, “we cannot take three of them, one big one sure but a big one and two semi-big ones…this will not go well and we won’t make it Carm, what about going home, your parents…seeing Danny and maybe taking this thing between us…hummpf!”

The blonde’s rambling is silenced by cool soft lips and Laura can’t help but wrap her arms around the vampire’s neck and kiss back; the kiss quickly deepens as Carmilla pushes her tongue past soft warm lips, that is until they are pulled back into reality by Jason coughing.

“I get you wanted to shut her up but uhm look under your butt…” Jason states quietly and they look at him confused; he motions to look under Laura’s butt.

They slowly look down and see an ice blue dragon eye looking at them the best it can.

“SHHHHIIIIT!” Laura jumps up and the dragon heads lifts up and looks at them curiously, “I sat on a dragon’s head!” reaching behind her, she draws an arrow and knocks it on instinct, since she is in a bit of shock.

Carmilla draws a sword but notices the dragon just looking at them like a puppy that wasn’t sure how to react, “Wait Laura…” the vampire puts a hand on the arrow and pushes down so that Laura was now aiming at the ground.

“Carm?” the blond asks a bit hesitantly.

“Shhh” Carmilla replies and sheathes her sword and walks up to the dragon holding out a hand.

At first the dragon wanted to back away but it slowly leans forward and sniffs the vampire, curious maybe as to why it didn’t smell like the rest of what they are looking at.

“It’s ok, won’t hurt you…not yet anyway depending on you” Carmilla says softly and the dragon licks her hand and eyes blink and look at her before smoke started to build in its maw, “easy there…frosty I am not gonna do anything if you don’t.”

Behind her, Jason and Laura are holding their breath as they watch the woman getting ever closer to the rather large baby dragon, “Babe…?”  
“Shhhh” Carmilla smiles when she feels cool scales under her palm and the dragon’s mouth stops smoking and the eyes close; she listens and hears a soft murr and laughs “she’s murring!”

“Murring?” Jason asks as he stays way back from the two but notices that Laura starts to walk forward, “Mi’lady!” he tries to grab for her but she steps out of his reach.

Laura looks back at him, “seriously chill out, Carm’s has everything under control.” Slowly she steps up beside Carmilla and looks at the dragon, “sorry for sitting on you?”

The dragon opens an eyes and gives a small nod but then rears up at it sees Jason approach and it growls; spreading its wings and raises to its full height.

Carmilla turns on her heels so fast the air moves like a whip, “get back!” her eyes go black and Jason stops dead in his tracks, she notices Laura start to back up and grabs her hand, “not you…just him.”

Jason scowls and moves back to his spot and instantly the dragon calms down but this time rests the tip of its muzzle on Carmilla’s shoulder and she pats the nose “I don’t get it?”

“You don’t have too, the dragon picked me and since Laura is in its eyes mine, it likes her but not you.” Carmilla states and pats the nose once more before the dragon raises its head again.

Laura looks up at it, “so we have a pet dragon now?” she holds out her hand and the dragon pushes its nose against it and she smiles.

“A familiar…which can aide us in getting those villagers if they are not dead and get rid of the other two.” The vampire states as she moves freely around the dragon and looks down further into the cave.

“How do you know it will listen to you?” Jason asks in anger, mad that he couldn’t really move at the moment.

“Easy” Carmilla looks at the dragon and whistles, icey eyes look at her and she narrows her eyes thinking ‘we have to kill your mother and sibling, that a problem?’.

The dragon shakes its head in answer and then goes back to being petted by the blond and murring contently.

“She doesn’t have a problem with it, most dragons are loners and rather not have others around plus killing them may gain her power.” The older woman states as she pats the dragon’s side in signal to follow.

Laura falls in step and Jason slowly follows from a safe distance; a bit disgruntled that he wasn’t able to be closer or even touch the large dragon the two women have now acquired.

As the small group moves further in the cage; Carmilla gets more on edge and notices the young dragon get agitated as the entrance of the cave disappears behind them, she didn’t think much of it but chalked it up to the dragon wanting to be in open areas.

They enter a small cavern that seemed to be like a watering hole; a large body of water in the middle and grassy areas around it with a hole in the top that let light in, they slowly move around it but the dragon actually dives under the water.

All three look at the rippling water and wonder what was going on…until they heard a roar and look up to see a dragon of similar size to their new friend come swooping into the area from the hole at the top; everyone scatters and hides behind trees, rocks and tall grass.

The dragon lands and the scales shimmer a vibrant red as it dips its head to take a drink; the scales seemed to be steaming as if any water that touches them immediately evaporates, it was so caught up in what it was doing it never smelled the three that are very near to it.

Carmilla peeks her head over the grass and tries to discern what weaknesses it may have when she sees a small glint in the back of its neck; raising up a bit more she tries to get a good look but the dragon was moving too much.

She growls quietly in aggravation before ducking back down and looking to a tree that the archer was hiding behind; blond hair peeks out and blue eyes lock with and Laura nods that she is ready.

The vampire shakes her head and looks up when she hears a twig snap, turning around her eyes go wide as Jason tries to walk quietly up to the beast; brandishing one of the treated swords “what the hell?” she whispers to herself.

The man cringed when the twig snaps under his foot and looks at the dragon that seems to not have heard it, again slowly getting closer and then cringes again as another twig snaps; he looks down at his foot and berates himself for his idiocy.

Slowly he looks up and his breath is caught in his throat as he looks at a black and red eye staring down at him; the dragon huffs angrily and a stream of fire bursts from its maw.

Jason dodges to the side but gets a boot caught on fire and hastily puts it out; looking up he notices Carmilla sneaking up behind the beast, while Laura was knocking a tipped arrow and searching for a weak spot.

The brunette looks like a she is scurrying around before leaping over the tail that was swaying as the dragon heats up again; Jason grunts as he gets up and runs off to the right and the dragon follows instantly not feeling a small body jump onto its back.

Carmilla was still looking for a weak spot and thinking of the gem she saw on the dragon’s neck; she gets closer to the neck when the dragon suddenly rears up roaring, she looks down and smirks seeing her foot in a dip in its back.

It had a scale missing and the flesh beneath her foot was apparently very sensitive but before she could do anything, the dragon whips its body and she does everything to hold onto the back; hand gripping one of the scales next to the hole and holding on for dear life.

Below Laura was now out of hiding and trying to aim for the dragon’s eyes, while Jason tries to distract the dragon with noise and being a moving target but the dragon was more concerned about what was on its back.

It throws his head back and lets a stream of fire just go everywhere as it twists and almost dislodges his passenger, but Carmilla was determined to hang on; and this isn’t even the adult dragon yet.

Jason is about to charge the dragon when he hears a loud splash and he looks up seeing the ice dragon springing from the water into the air and letting a blast of ice out of its mouth at its sibling; causing the feet of the fire dragon to freeze to the ground, stilling most of its movements.

It makes a wide circle coming back and blowing more ice that wrap around the dragon’s muzzle clamping it shut; at least for now but as the ice dragon lands, the fire dragon shatters all the ice and lunges for the ice dragon.

“SHIT!” Carmilla yelps as she holds on and tries to get a footing, the dragon was lunging and slashing at the ice dragon and she was doing everything not to fall off, “wait a minute…ugh I’m an idiot!” she growls out and pulls herself up and digs her nails into the soft spot between the scales.

The fire dragon lurches back roaring in pain but gets distracted as its sibling slashes at his chest and causes four large gashes that seeped blood; now Laura has a few weak spots to aim for and she begins to fire arrows as fast as she can into the wounds.

The tips burying inside the dragon’s chest and the poison seeping into its veins causing more pain to the large beast; now the blond smiles as she reaches back for another arrow but finds an empty quiver “Fuck…”

By now both the fire dragon and ice have large gashes in their scales but the fire dragon is worse for wear as the poison starts to take effect; making it more sluggish and disoriented.

Carmilla now takes the chance to drive her sword into the spot where the missing scale is supposed to be and then launches at the neck and hold son as she gets closer to the gem; the dragon is starting to slump and the vampire is hanging onto the bottom part of the neck and she didn’t want to get crushed.

She tries to pry the gem out but it wasn’t budging, “fuck it” she leaps off and rolls across the ground as the dragon collapses behind her, she slowly gets up and dusts off; then looks behind her and sighs.

The fire dragon was taking labored breaths and the ice dragon was towering over it but not going in for the kill; it looks to Carmilla and then backs away from its sibling to nurse its own wounds.

All three approach the dragon hesitantly and Carmilla is the one to get closer, putting a gentle hand on the dragon’s head; the dragon roars weakly in a last attempt but gives being in too much pain.

“I’m going to put you out of your misery, you fought well young dragon but you lost.” Carmilla whispers and draws a dagger and with lighting speed throws it into its eye, the dagger piercing so quickly and going through right into the brain from the speed behind it; the dragon was dead before the dagger stilled in its head.

“H-how did you…?” Jason looks at his former general in amazement and then to Laura who seems to not be phased by what her girlfriend just accomplished, “are you not even a bit shocked?”

Laura looks at him, “hanging around Carmilla, very little shocks me now a days…should have been there when we went up against those three giants, she did things humanly impossible.” The blond walks over to Carmilla and rests a hand on the brunette’s lower back, “we still have one more to contend with love.”

“Yeah let’s get to i…” her voice trails off as a shrill was heard and the ice dragon dives back under the water and everyone takes that as their queue to hide as well; within seconds the adult dragon swoops in and lands making the ground shake under its feet.

‘Oh shit!’ Carmilla thinks as she sees the size of it, it was at least five times the size of the other two and had battle wounds that healed from long ago; some of its claws broken but jagged for even more damage and teeth that seem razor sharp.

She reaches for her sword but it isn’t there, her eyes dart to the dead dragon and there it is sticking out of its back.

The large dragon inspects the dead dragon and roars in anger as it sniffs around and then moves closer to where Laura is hiding behind a rock; quickly Carmilla leaps up and runs out into the open.

“Hey human breath over here!” she yells to distract it, all the while moving closer to the fire dragon and her sword, “come on you lazy ass, come and get me!”

The dragon rears its head and eyes the man that is yelling at it and then roars loudly and Jason has to cover his ears; this was going to get messy.

He steeled himself as the dragon stomped closer and dodged at the last second as the dragon tries to squash him; he sure hoped the other two would be able to come up with a quick plan before he ended up dead.

A tail swings around quickly and the man can only brace himself for impact as it hits him in the midsection and he goes flying over the lake in the cave; landing hard on his side in the grass, he definitely had broken ribs.

He slowly gets to his feet, barely registering the yells from Carmilla before a mixture of fire and ice was being spewed in his direction; grunting he dodges to the right and holds his side in pain as the stream barely misses him.

By now Laura is frantically searching for a weak spot on the dragon, it looked like it had gone through many wars in its life but she couldn’t really pinpoint a spot she could go for; besides she was out of arrows.

“CARM! NO ARROWS!!” the archer yells to her girlfriend, she hopes that the vampire may have some ideas.

“YOU HAVE ANY DAGGERS?” Carm yells back as she dances around the dragon’s legs like it was a game; well that is what it would look like to human eyes.

“I HAVE FOUR!” the blond replies as she tries to get closer, and ducks under a tail as it swings by.

“I HAVE THREE, WE NEED TO AIM FOR THE EYES!” the older woman states as she rolls out from underneath the beast and gets up running over to the blond, “maybe I should do it? Given I can throw it hard enough…”

Nodding Laura unsheathes her four and hands them over, “Don’t get killed” she pulls the vampire into a quick kiss and then shoves her towards the dragon, “GO!”

Quickly Carmilla runs back and sees Jason fading fast, the man looked like he had just gone through three wars; cuts and bruises everywhere from dodging and not dodging the dragon.

She whistles a high pitch and the dragon rears to look where the sound came from; quickly she takes aim with one dagger and lets it fly in a blur towards the dragon’s eye but it bounces off the scales right next to the eye. ‘damn it!’ she thinks as she circles making another high pitched whistle.

The whistle kept the dragon focused on her as she dodged and danced around the beast as claws came swiping down and its tail sways with force.

“Come on sweetheart you can do better than that!” Carmilla growls at the dragon and roars in response as the vampire dives underneath it and rolls out the other side; giving another high pitched whistle.

As the head moves, Carmilla throws another dagger but it wasn’t hard enough; however, it sticks right in the beast’s right eye blinding it effectively enough.

“For fuck sake, Carm STOP TEASING AND PLAYING AROUND!” Laura yells at the vampire, the older woman’s head snaps up at her voice and the blond cringes as a claws swipe at her girlfriend’s back and send her flying across the cavern. “damn it…oh fuck me…” 

Laura looks at the dragon, who was now staring at her and there was smoke starting to pour out of its mouth again; she dodges behind a boulder and looks at herself, cursing she had nothing to defend with; she looks to the left and sees the dead dragon-ling and her arrows protruding from its chest, ‘I need those!’ she thinks.

Across the cavern, the vampire is shaking her head and berating herself for not paying better attention; as she gets up she winces feeling three gashes in her back and it seemed her plate armor had been completely ripped off her back.

Looking across the lake, eyes go wide as the dragon stalks the archer; who seems to be looking for anything as a weapon at this point, she hears a grunt to her left and sees Jason get up, “Jason, you’re alive?”

He laughs but then groans in pain, “yes I am alive General, though your girlfriend may be food soon.” He unsteadily walks up to the older woman and looks across the lake in time to watch Laura make a mad dash for the dead dragon’s body, “what is she…?”

The general grins, “she’s going for her arrows” the vampire picks up a dagger she had dropped and begins running around the lake with Jason somewhat close behind her; both sets of eyes are locked onto the blond who looked like she would end up short in reaching her target.

“Come on cutie you can do it” Carm states as she keeps running towards her but sees an opening and suddenly stops drawing a dagger back and letting it fly; it whizzes through the air and hits the hilt of the dagger in the right eye, pushing it further into the eye but not quite enough to get to the brain, “damn it!”

But with the slight distraction of pain, the dragon forgets about the blond and in turn the archer makes it to the dead dragon; she begins to yank the arrows out of its chest and putting them in her quiver except for one she knocks on the bow.

She rises from behind the beast and sees the dagger in its eye and aims for the good eye, “come on slow down…” she grunts as she can’t get a good shot so she decides to mimic Carmilla and whistles.

Instantly the dragon’s eye is back on her and starts to charge her as it builds up power in its chest, “come on, a little closer…” Laura says under her breath knocking two arrows and holding the bow horizontally, “come get me”

She stands tall and the picture of confidence as the dragon charges, totally able to fool anyone that looks at her thinking she was used to this type thing; but on the inside she is totally freaking out and hoping she wasn’t waiting for her own death.

“Why is she just…LAURA MOVE!” Carmilla speeds up but even with vampire speed she knew she wouldn’t make it, “MOVE BABE!!!”

Laura hears her girlfriend but ignores her, she needed the right shot “just a few more seconds…come on…come on…” the dragon is almost on top of her when she releases both arrows, the zoom through the air and hit both eyes.

One arrow pushing the dagger all the way through the eye and into the dragon’s brain, while the other goes clear through and strikes the brain feeding it poison instantly; the dragon takes a few more steps and then the dragon crashed to the ground sliding against the ground and the nose of the dragon stops right in front of the blond.

The vampire stops as she watches, a bit stunned but relieved that Laura wasn’t eaten but better yet the human killed the dragon with one shot, “Laura?” she runs over and the blond was still staring at the dragon’s snout, “Laura you alright?”

“I’m f-fine…that was way too close…” the blond looks up at the vampire with a small smile and then frowns as she looks down and see some blood going down the woman’s armored legs, “Carm, are you alright?”

“I will be, I’m glad you are safe and that mayor is gonna pay out the nose since there were three of them…speaking of which…where is frosty?” They all look to the lake and the water ripples a bit, slowly the ice dragon emerges but not flying, it walks out of the lake tired and worn.

It roars and sits next to them, its wounds visibly healing and sealing up into scars.

“Well apparently it was healing” Laura states as she leans against the snout of the large dead dragon, “shall we find the villagers?”

“Uhh no need…” Jason states coming from a side tunnel and one woman following him, “there was only one left and she’s a bit jumpy…”

They look at the woman, she had long red hair and seems to be chewing her lower lip nervously; Laura steps forward and the woman almost jumps out of her skin. “I won’t hurt you…what’s your name?”

“I-I’m Lola P-perry…who are you?” Lola asks wrapping arms around herself, trying to come to terms with the dragons being gone.

“I’m Laura, this is Carmilla and that is Jason, are you sure you alright?” Laura rests her hands on her belt not wanting to try and touch the woman; didn’t want to scare her more.

“Well, being held by dragons…wait is that one a live?” Lola looks at the ice dragon and eyes go wide in fear.

Instantly the vampire is next to the dragon and rubbing its head “this one is safe…” she states and leans against the dragon.

“But…it’s a dragon…” the redhead states nervously, “it ate people...well it’s sibling and mom ate people I never saw it eat people and oh you’re going to feed me to it aren’t you!?”

“Calm down, Lola, no one is eating you…or anyone for that matter.” Laura states, trying to ignore the whispered, ‘well I may eat someone later’ from Carmilla and trying not to laugh, “we were hired to rescue you and kill the dragons, but this one is now our dragon so completely safe.”

“So the mean ones are gone?” Lola asks, still uncertain.

“Yes, both are laying here dead” Carmilla states as she starts to look for her armor, revealing her back for the first time to her girlfriend as she bends over to pick up a plate.

“CARMILLA!” Laura yelps and rushes over to look over the woman’s back “you said you weren’t hurt bad, you lied!”

“Laura…”

“You do not fib about that woman!”

“Laura…”

“Never ever lie to me!”

“LAURA!” Carmilla yells and the blond clamps her mouth shut and looks at her, the vampire draws her closer and whispers in her ear, “after I feed I will be good as new…can’t do that at the moment, okay?”

Laura slowly nods her head against the vampire’s and steps back, “could always feed from me again.”

“Not yet, plus we need to get Lola home, deal with that corrupt mayor and get paid and then deal with the kingdoms vampire problem…” she grabs her last few pieces of armor and walks back to where Lola and Jason are.

“You alright General?” the soldier asks with concern in his voice.

Carmilla nods, “I’ll be fine, you take Lola back to the campsite, we will follow shortly.” He nods to her in response and shows Lola the way out of the cavern; the vampire turns to frosty and lays a hand on her head, ‘go find some food, wild animals, then stay out of sight till I call you’  
The dragon nods and takes off through the hole in the cavern and up into the sky.

“She’ll be nifty to have when we are in tight spots, or just for traveling” Laura states as she sits down by the lake and sighs, “you really okay?”  
“Yes, or at least I will be as soon as I find something to eat” the brunette sits next to the blond and leans back wincing a bit, “no worries babe.”

“My offer still stands ya know,” Laura states moving a bit closer, “you could have some more.”

“I just fed from you last night, replenish first. Besides I need to learn more control…com eon” Carmilla gets up and offers her hand, “let’s get out of here, rest up and then head back to the village in the morning…cause still looks like daytime and I just wanna feed and relax.”

Allowing herself to be pulled up, Laura smiles “sounds like a plan to me, and yes let’s get out of here.” She tugs Carmilla towards the exit and the vampire can’t help but laugh.

TBC


End file.
